The Lost Hope
by UnheardSalvation
Summary: Allen could not understand why he was different from the others. Will his new owner hold the answers to his question?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_We were dying._

_The tree that supplies life force to us is slowly wilting away._

_We were desperate, hopeless even._

_None of us thought we could live._

_But then we saw the tree gave birth to you, a pure white flower that could protect us from dying._

_We saw the light of hope, we were so grateful._

_Until that day, the human plucked you off the branch without us realizing-_

_No._

_Every flower has the ability to kill and protect since birth, even when they are still a pollen._

_You did not try to stay here._

_You let the human plucked you off the branch without any fight._

_You were given to another human, a female one this time._

_The female human crushed you into powder and drank you up._

_And once again, you did nothing._

_You were our only hope, yet you choose death over us._

_You left us._

You choose to abandon us.

_How could you, our dear protector?_

How could you just leave us here to die?

.

**-Yuu. K**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

When he first opened his eyes for the first time in his life, the doctors and nurses looked so shocked. Sure he was all bloody and his umbilical cord was still attached to his mother, but that's what newborns look like, right?

The doctors pointed at him and start arguing about how a newborn was not supposed to be able to open their eyes after they came out from the mother's womb. The nurses were too scared to hold him. So there he was, laying on the bed, just below his mother and looked around curiously.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of shaking arms taking him up to his mother. As soon as he saw his mother, he eagerly stretch his tiny little hands, wanting to be in contact with his mother.

And soon, a scream could be heard from his mother.

He was shocked.

Everyone was shocked.

He could not understand why his mother would screamed at him and accused him as a monster. He could not understand why father did the same when they meet for the first time. He could not understand why his family would treated him as a demon child and craved a pentagon onto the top of his left eye.

And he could not figure out why he was able to think that much as a newborn infant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen held onto the bars of the cage unconsciously as he stared ahead. The sunset was so breathtaking to him. Childishly, he held his hands out, trying to reach the deep red sun. He saw an eagle flying freely in the sky, the almost transparent water flowing in the river and the green plants that swayed slightly as the wind blew gently.

The scene before him was so beautiful. Not even the sparkling stones his mother wore all the time could make him this amazed. What was the sparkling stones called again? Ah yes, mother called them "jewels".

Although he could not understand why his mother and the other female like to wear "jewels" on their body, he made no comment. He simply nodded when they asked him if they looked pretty.

"Allen."

Snapping awake from his thoughts, he pulled his hands in immediately and turned to the voice.

"Yes, father?"

"We have guests tonight. Behave."

_Not again._

"...Father, I-"

A glare from his father was all he needed to confirm his suspicious.

His father was trying to sell him out again.

"..."

"And I want you to behave well this time."

He could only nod and stared at the small child beside his father.

The child pulled at his father's sleeve and pouted. His father chuckled before taking the child up into his arms, carrying the child as if he was carrying his own child. The child laughed cheerfully and latched onto his father with a large smile on his face. His father on the other hand, made no move to remove the child from him, instead he just laughed alongside the child.

How many times had he wished for that to happen to him as well?

He was the only child father had. But father never held him like that, or being fatherly to him. Not even when he was sick. His father didn't even make a move to look at him unless necessary.

Father never inform anyone about Allen as his son. The doctors present back then when he was born were threaten not to tell anyone about Allen's existence. They lied to the villagers saying that his mother had a miscarriage and the child died. They threw him into a cage after carving the pentagon on him, claiming that it could seal his power as a demon, and dragged the cage back to the village.

_"My wife and I found this demon child by the woods. Since my wife had a miscarriage, we decided to keep this thing."_ they said to the villagers.

Since his father was a respectable man in the village, no one dare to go against his wish.

In other words, he was kept in the cage since birth, being fed with dry bread and river water secretly by the villagers as they knew his father would not feed him.

Unlike his family, the villagers treated him well. They looked after him, giving him food, and taught him words he didn't know.

He always wonder why did his parents thought of him as a demon child when he first came to this world. He looked at his reflection on the drinking water the villagers gave him but the mystery remain unsolved.

He looked like a human.

Alright... Maybe a human who is really really... white?

His hair, his eyes, his skin tone... it was all so white. His body screamed out nothing but the theme colour white. The villagers even said that his hair and his eyes appear to be silver under the sun.

Is that the reason?

He stared jealously at the child, though he kept his mouth shut from commenting anything. The child giggled in his father's arms and finally took a peek at him.

Those innocent dark brown eyes met his silver ones.

Oh, how he wished he was born with those eyes.

Looking away from them, Allen turned back to face the setting sun. His short silver hair slowly grew longer and longer.

"And make sure you don't let your hair goes out of control later."

_Tonight's gonna be a dreadful night._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Here it is, sir."

His father unlocked his cage and signaled Allen to approach the Japanese male before him. And Allen did just that.

"...Are you pulling my leg, Walker? A brat like that can't cost that much!"

"Why, allow me."

He was pushed into a large hall which contained two hunger-deprived tigers. Upon sensing Allen in the same halls, the tigers immediately jumped towards him. The door behind him was locked and he saw his father leading the Japanese male onto a higher place to witness the whole process.

"Walker-"

"Just watch."

It didn't took long for the tigers to reach Allen. Allen dodged the tigers skillfully before stabbing them with his hair in a quick motion. He then control the particles in air and combining them by force to make them a substance strong enough to hold the tigers down onto the ground. Shocked, the tigers roared loudly and thrashed around harder.

"What the hell?!"

"As you can see, this child is not a human. He could control his hair freely. And that includes turning his hair into a weapon. He also have the gift to create new substances by manipulating the particles in the air."

"I see."

"So, what do you think, sir?"

"... Do you have any idea what this child is, Walker?"

"Oh of course. He's a demon child."

The Japanese male shakes his head slightly and turned to face the supposedly respectable man of the village, the grin on his face grew wider as time passed.

"He's a flower, the protector of the leaves tribe, Walker."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen slowly walked up to his father, expecting his father to push him towards the stranger and get him out of the village. Instead, his father stared at him in disbelieved.

"Allen Walker, I'm your new owner. Starting today, you'll refer me as Kanda."

"Wait, Kanda-san, this child-!"

"I paid you the amount you wanted. So, he's mine now."

"But that was before I know how much he really worth!"

"Too late. Let's go, moyashi."

His hand was pulled gently by the male whom now he shall refer to "Kanda", leading him out of the village. He turned his head back to look at his father one last glance, wondering why his father suddenly looked so regretful.

"Allen, come back!"

That was what he last heard from his father before leaving the village with Kanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note : This story is strongly influenced by the novel "The Flower Of Animosity", written by Yuwo. So, for those that knows that book, I'm sure you can guess who's Allen playing as in this story? XD Anyway, I'm not planning to follow the flow of the original story, instead, I will only use some of the characters in that novel to write this fanfiction. Plot is still mine D *evil laughs*<br>**_

_**The first part is a diary of a certain someone (the name below is a big giveaway...) Story starts after the diary. Clear? Good.**_

_**Well then, hope you enjoy this fic!**_

_**R&R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_I tried to get to you, but the elders stopped me._

_You were about to be crushed into powder to be consumed by humans, but we could do nothing._

_I understand that I, as part of the leave tribe , will only endanger myself if I went out for you._

_Leave tribes are precious in the human society._

_Perhaps it was because of our beautiful human feature, or perhaps it was because we are so weak without the protection of a flower._

_We never did found out why._

_We only know that we are as good as dead if we got caught by the humans._

_"The flower will save itself," Tiedoll said to me. But I could see it in his eyes._

_Even Tiedoll is unsure if you will._

_"It will save itself." He repeated, with so much grieve in his voice._

_You continue laying on the table, not even moving away when you sensed the danger._

_"It will."_

_But you never._

_._

_Is that why you are white in color, our dear flower?_

_Flowers are always colorful, so beautiful that it would make every living things stop their steps just to stare at._

_But you were white- pure white._

_White, the color nothingness. Is that what you were trying to tell us as you stared at us from the tree branch?_

_You could not save us._

_You were a flower that consists of nothing._

_You were the sign of destruction of the clan._

_Is that what you tried to tell us as you stared at us with your silver eyes?_

_._

_Our dear flower, did you know?_

_Leave tribes were the clan that never know grieve or hopeless._

_We were never sad, because flowers will always protect us from any danger._

_Our dear flower, did you know?_

_That was the day, I witness the breaking down of the whole clan._

_Tears streamed down our cheeks, but we dare not make a sound._

_We could not risk ourselves being found by humans._

_._

_You are the protector of the leave tribe._

_You are the hope we wished for._

_But we lost you._

.

**-Yuu.K**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was not his first time having an owner, his father had sold him so many times, just to be brought back to his father due to his rude and uncooperative behavior towards his so-called owners, so Allen could guess what his new owner would do to him.

His past owners often brought him to the town and showed him off, forcing him to use his powers to kill innocent little animals in the streets. Or to be more precise, his past owners were just trying to gain attentions of the girls by using his ability.

He hated that.

He could not bear the thought of killing innocent lives, be it pests or not. Why should he kill them when they did nothing wrong? Why must he kill them just to let his owners impress the females?

Humans are so hard to understand.

Sometimes, he would question himself if he was really a human. If he is, then why could he not understand how humans think? And if he's not, then what could he be?

The elf is out of the question. Elves had pointy ear; his was round, just like human's.

Allen studied the male before him. _This man... is different somehow, _he couldn't tell why, he just know.

"We're here."

His new owner's voice woke him up from his thoughts. Looking ahead, he gasped.

There was a lake before him. A natural one, not the artificial he saw in his village. He sniffed slowly, trying to see if his eyes deceived him. The smell of water flows smoothly into his nose, alerting his smell receptors of the fresh water ahead. It was not easy to spot a natural lake, seeing that humans had destroy so many habitats. Gaping, he did not realise Kanda had him held up and was carrying him nearer to the lake. He did realize, when the lake water was already at Kanda's waist.

He felt Kanda staring down at him and looked up to meet with Kanda's cobalt-blue eyes.

People would look at him with so many emotions flowing in their eyes, but Kanda's was different. The others would look at him in fear, curiosity, or even greed; Kanda stared at him with such look that was so foreign to him.

He knew that look, it was the same look when his father stared at his mother. Ah yes, it was called "care", but why would it appear on Kanda as Kanda stared at him?

"Are you going to stay in my arms forever?"

"Oh, I- I'm sorry."

Gently, Kanda guided him down from the taller male's arms. As soon as his body touched the water, he could feel his body relaxing instantly, as if there was something in the water that welcomed him. He felt so free suddenly. He slowly bent down, touching the pure water with his hands. Almost immediately, he could feel his body being filled with more energy, though he could not figure out why.

It was then he realized his hair was flowing on its own. It flowed around him on the surface of the water. He could felt the water diffusing into his hair so naturally, causing the hair to increase in length in such speed he never knew it could_. _

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You should take a rest. You look really tired."

He saw Kanda slowly moved his palm onto his eyelids, closing them as Kanda slid them in a downward motion.

It was the first time he felt something like this. His body that was once so tensed up relax in just a split second. The darkness before him slowly lured him into dreamland without him realizing.

He could faintly feel himself being covered by something wet, causing him to feel cold at that moment, but soon warmth followed. He was pretty sure he felt his body being immersed in some liquid. So why the warmth?

Was it the water?

Something was pulled him downwards, but he could not find the energy to open his eyes. He was so tired- Oh, so tired he could sleep for years. It felt almost as if he had never sleep well in his life.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when time comes."

Kanda's voice was blurred up by something, probably due to refraction of sound as it travel between two different medium.

"...Sleep well."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was... Full.

Slowly, Allen opened his silver eyes and found himself standing vertically underwater, with both his hands up beside him, just like a cross. His silver hair flowed around him, surrounding him, just like how petals would surround the core of the flower. He breathed a deep breath and was shocked to find out that he could actually breath underwater.

The peaceful water surface was disturbed by something, Allen looked up slowly and saw Kanda staring down at him from the land. Kanda made a hand motion of asking him to go on land. Allen slowly applied some force to his toes, pushing himself off the bank of the lake, swimming towards the water surface.

"How do you feel?"

Kanda asked after he helped Allen up the lake.

"... I'm full."

As weird as it sounds, Allen felt really full. And to his surprise, Kanda nodded at his answer.

"...You don't think I'm weird?"

"Why should I?"

"You asked how did I feel but I said I feel full."

"I'm not deaf, moyashi."

"I'm _full. _As in, I don't feel like eating anything, even though I consumed nothing?"

Kanda stared at him, puzzled.

"You fed. That's why you are full."

"But I _did not_."

"You did."

Just when Allen tried to give a reply, Kanda cut it.

"All you need as nutrients are water and sunlight, if that's what you're trying to ask."

Allen could only stare at Kanda suspiciously. He expected Kanda to elaborate more, but Kanda just ignore him.

"Why?"

"It's obvious." Kanda comented, "Why else?"

"I meant, why do you know all I need was sunlight and water?"

Kanda chose to stay silent at that question.

"Do you perhaps... know what I really am?"

When he saw Kanda nodded, Allen gotten excited out of the sudden.

He had so many questions in his mind. What exactly was he? Why was he so different from humans?

And the most important question : How did Kanda know about his real identity?

"Flower."

"Huh?"

"That's what you are. Find out the rest by your own, moyashi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note : Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well ~!<br>**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Silent Death Walker : Glad you like it ;) **_

_**Shin-kai Syndrome : Yep, cause I love that series so much X3 Yea, the pairing is Yullen~ ((if this is gonna be a romance one, that is)) Yuwo... I need to buy her new book soon that will air on Dec 1st (in Taiwan...)! *super fire up* **_

_**Natsuki D : Here's the next chapter for you~**_

_**Twispa : Glad you enjoy this fic~**_

_**.**_

_**Well then,**_

_**R&R**_

_**UnheardSalvation.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own -man**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**.**

_Our time ended way earlier than we thought.  
><em>

_We thought we could at least live to see your return.  
><em>

_We thought we could at least live to see the next Autumn._

_Until now, none of us could believe that you left us._

_We stayed at the spot where you were last seen with humans on the second day, then the third, the fourth..._

_The others wished so hard for your return._

_They wished for you to return and give them a new life._

_"Yuu, you must believe in our flower! He will return for us!" Tiedoll was at the verge of dying._

_._

_Yes, I believe in you, our dear flower._

_Yes, I believe you will return._

But not for us.

_I prayed silently for you not to return to us._

_I know what will happen to a flower when they see their Leaf Tribe in such condition._

_You may kill yourself in the most painful way ever after you see us die off, one by one. And yet, you could do nothing to save us._

You will lose your mind.

_So please._

_Don't come back for us._

_Forget about us, start a new life with the humans._

_And if I'm able to live through this-_

_._

_"There's more leaf tribes here!"_

_"Damn it, where's their flower?!"_

.

_If I live._

_I'll come and search for you._

_So please, _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wait for me._

_._

**Yuu.K**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Allen slowly swum to the surface of the water, enjoying the water resistance that acted opposing him.

Its been days since Kanda told him he was a flower. Although, he could not figure out what a "flower" was, he just kept quiet and waited for Kanda to tell him one day.

But will that day ever come?

He waited and waited, yet Kanda showed no sign of answering his unvoiced question. Lowering his eyes slightly, he looked around the river before diving into the deep lake once again.

It was weird, his current owner.

Kanda appeared to be distancing himself from other people. They spent their night in a cave, under a tree, or even just beside a lake. Not that he minded, he just felt curious about Kanda's life style. He never goes near any village or town unless they really need something for their journey.

Their journey to where?

That was another question that Kanda refused to give a clear answer.

"_Home."_

He threw his head backwards as he reached the water surface once more, creating a beautiful splash of water. His silver eyes scanned through the bright blue sky, before long, he relaxed his body and allowed the water to support his weight as he floats on the water.

The wind blew softly, Allen could hear something whispering in the air. It was not the first time he heard weird voices in the air, in fact he could hear them since he was still an infant. His parents never did talk to him so he did not really have the chance to tell his parents that.

"….back….!"

"…vive…we…."

"…_flower_…."

Allen sat up instantly, his eyes now wide as he searched for the source of the voices.

"What are you looking for?"

Looking to his right, he saw Kanda walked out from the forest with an injured bird on his hands. As usual, Kanda would come back with injured animals with him when he went out to pluck fruits. He first thought that Kanda captured the animals as his own food, but Kanda never eat them. Instead, he placed them near Allen and stared at Allen with an unreadable expression.

He did not get it at first.

"_Heal them." _Kanda said.

Hesitatingly, Allen placed his palm onto the wounds of the injured animals. He replicated the atoms and rearrange them in the sequence they originally belong. He did not know if that could work, but he figured there was no harm in trying.

To his surprise, he healed them, the injured animals.

He looked at Kanda in surprise. Kanda just stared at him, his lips curved upwards slightly before nodded.

He wanted to know why Kanda believed that he could do so, all he gotten from Kanda was a sad smile.

"_How do you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_That I can heal them."_

Kanda would just stared at him with his cobalt-blue eyes, his brows narrowed.

No words escaped from his lips.

It was almost as if Kanda was remembering something sad in his past.

"What are you looking for?" Kanda repeated, snapping Allen awake from his memories.

"Kanda! I-I… heard something…"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at his answer before reached his hand out to Allen.

"So, what did you hear? The wind was talking wasn't it?" Kanda asked as he gently pulled Allen out if the lake.

"Eh, it was the wind?!" But he heard something about flower.

Why would the wind know about flowers?

If he could communicate with the wind, would he be able to learn more about his real identity?

Will the wind tell him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You found him."

Kanda stopped his tracks and turned his head back, glaring at the intruder from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want?"

A chuckle could be heard.

"You found him, didn't you?"

"Fuck off."

"As _polite _as ever, Kanda."

Leaves fell off the surrounding trees and all was aim towards the intruder, their blunt end sharpen up. The intruder smiled wider and raised his hand to his face level. The leaves fell off as gravity took hold. The intruder clicked his tongue in disapprove.

"Tch tch, Kanda you are breaking the rules."

"So are you, Neah D Campbell."

"Am I really now?"

The man, now known as Neah, swirled a white colored leaf on his hand, waving it at Kanda.

"Leaf tribes are not supposed to know magic."

"I'm not using _magic._"

"It is, to your clan, that is."

Kanda's eyes harden.

"Well, at least you found him. Bring him back, and I won't say a thing about this to the others."

"...Did you forget that you are part of the leaf tribes too, Neah?"

"But I'm a flower. So its acceptable that I know magic."

"A _fallen _flower. You don't deserve such power."

The leaf on Neah's hand were crushed suddenly.

"Oh, did I hit a spot?"

Sensing Kanda's smirk, it was Neah's turn to glare at the Japanese male before him.

"At least I'm better than your _white flower." _Neah retorted back.

A punch was sent to Neah's face but Neah dodge it with ease.

"Allen Walker, the protecter of the Eastern Leaf Tribes." Neah continued, his smirk slowly turned into a mocking laugh.

"Yet, he let your clan die off. If my Leaf Tribes did not arrive in time, you can't even live until now, Kanda Yuu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The wind was whispering again.

Allen closed his eyes and concentrate more on the soft whispers of the winds.

"...flower... two..."

Knitting his brows tighter, he heard the trees as well.

_Oh god, why is everyone so active today? _

The grass, the water, the air-

Everything was whispering, yet all the words he could catch was "flower" and "two".

What does that mean?

Are there another flower in the area he's in now?

Quickly, he scanned through his surrounding.

_There, over there._

The whispering got stronger, the voice got clearer out of a sudden.

"...Where?"

_There, to the right._

"What's over there?"

_Leaf tribe._

Now that's a new word to him. "Leaf tribe"? It was a new word to him, yet he could sense some familiarity with it.

"How about the other flower?" Not that he did not want to care for the "leaf tribe", but he was eager to learn more about himself.

_Busy. That Leaf tribe, injured._

He turned to the direction Kanda had disappeared to hours ago, unsure if he should leave their camp for a while. _But something is injured... Kanda won't be mad, right?_

With that in mind, he took a step forward, moving towards the direction given by the whispers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well? Can't handle the truth- Huh?" Neah turned to his left as he received the information from the whisperings in the wind. Taking the chance, Kanda aim his weapons to the ex-flower and fired them. Neah's hair starting to grow longer and finally shielding it's host from danger. _Tch, I forgot about the hair of flowers!_

_"... _That white flower of yours is getting in contact with a leaf tribe."

Kanda froze in his place.

"You don't want that, don't you? After all, you want him for yourself-"

"_Where is he?" _Turning back to his opponent, Neah pretend to be afraid of the expression Kanda wore before bursting out in laughter.

"To our left. He's heading there."

Neah watched as Kanda rushed to the direction Allen was heading, the smile on his face never-fading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It was a disaster, the Eastern Leaf Tribe._

_We heard that their tree was dying, we heard about the birth of their white flower. We knew, the newborn flower could not do much to save his own leaf tribes. My leaf tribes felt bad for them and asked me to bring them there so that they could help the Eastern Leaf Tribes. _

_I agreed without giving it a second thought.  
><em>

_When we finally reached the eastern area, all of us were shocked to find the eastern leaf tribes in such condition._

_They were all crying their eyes out, their broken voice screaming out to their now-missing flower with such despair. _

_It shocked us to the core._

_Leaf Tribes never had to feel despair. They should be happy, energetic, and everything positive._

_I was one of the strongest flower, for I had protect my leaf tribes for the longest time. I never seen any leaf tribe in such grieve. _

_It was my first to see how hopeless leaf tribes can be without their protector._

_._

_"There's more leaf tribes here!"_

_"Damn it, where's their flower?!"_

_._

_We tried out best to save them, but many lost their lives._

We were too late.

.

_"...How many live?" I asked in shaking voice. It was my first as well, to witness the death of leaf tribes in such great amount._

_"None."_

_"... Not a survivor?"_

_"No."_

_"Wait! There's another leaf tribe right here!"_

_In my leaf tribes' hand, there was a eastern leaf tribe, a child._

_I was so anxious, I give it my all to heal that child._

_Perhaps that was my mistake._

_I should not have acted recklessly._

_If I just let that child die, I could have enough energy left to protect my own leaf tribe._

_But I did not thought that far back then._

_The child was saved at last, but I lost my leaf tribes instead. _

_10,000 of them, or even more, I'm not sure, all gone in a split second, before my eyes._

_"Allen Walker, this is all your fault!"_

_You failed to protect yours, you does not have the right to be born as a flower._

_"ALLEN WALKER!"_

_Why did you drag me down too?_

_._

**Neah D Campbell.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N : For the ones that still read this story, thank you very much! Neah enters~ (DUN DUN DUN) xD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~**

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Natsuki D : Thanks a lot for reviewing~! I cheered me up a lot ^0^ ((I thought no one was reading this fic since there's no response... QAQ))  
><strong>_

_**Cutiepie120048 : Kidnapped huh? Hm... Nice idea *thumbs up* But not that fast xD Hope you enjoy this chapter too~**_

_**.**_

_**R&R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_I... Lived. _

_I was saved by a flower from the east. _

_I'm not even surprise when I found out that it was not our flower that saved me._

_Even though I'm an Eastern Leaf Tribe myself, we were only called the "Eastern Leaf Tribes" due to our large number. We have the largest number of leaf tribes in the East, that was why others referred us as "The Eastern Leaf Tribes."  
><em>

_"We're sorry we did not make it in time..."  
><em>

_Everyone died, didn't they?  
><em>

_At least, you were not there to witness the death of the whole clan, my dear flower._

_"I'm Neah D Campbell. You are to stay with us from now on."_

_The one who saved me looked at me with pity in his eyes. He felt sorry for me, I know. _

_"Where's... your flower?"_

_"Crushed. By humans."_

_I heard gasp coming from all direction, just like us, none of them could believe my flower did not even try to survive._

_"Do you know his name, child?"_

_"...His name will be Allen, that was what the tree signaled us in our mind."_

_For days, they stayed to take care of me until I could move around without help. I warned them to leave, but they said that their flower was too tired to move. I learnt that Neah had used his all to try to bring the others back too, but I was the only one successful. And that took a toll on his body._

_"There are humans here. You really need to leave."_

_"Neah will protect us. Don't worry, child."_

_As usual, they were so sure of their flower. But for how long, I wonder?_

_._

_They screamed ; I smiled._

_Aren't you sure that your flower could save you? So why are you yelling in grieve? _

_I warned you all._

_I really did._

_I hid behind a huge tree, witnessing everything with Neah beside me._

_._

_Neah looked so helpless, his voice screaming out for the humans to stop, but no one heard him. He tried activating his magic, even though he should understand it well enough. All his actions were in vain. He was powerless at the time._

_Without magic, a flower is useless. _

_I smiled again._

_I warned you all._

_I warned you all but none of you listened._

_._

**__"Neah will protect us. Don't worry, child."__**

**_._**

_Ha, look what happen now._

_Neah was still too weak to go against humans in his current state. _

_._

**__"Allen Walker, this is all your fault!"__**

_._

_We were all mad, I realized.  
><em>

_Without our hope or things we hold dear, we are noting but a mad puppet._

_I was mad. I lost my hope—my flower._

_Neah was mad. He lost the only thing he holds dear—his leaf tribe._

_._

**Y. Kanda**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_This is a... Leaf tribe?_

The person before him was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kanda. If only there was no blood around the person, it would be a perfect image of an angel.

Allen quickly knelt down, his hand reaching out to the wounds on the person's body. The person before him flinched at Allen's touch and started screaming in fear.

"Chill, I'm healing you!"

Ignoring the fighting back of the person before him, Allen used his hair to hold the leaf tribe down before started to manipulated the particles in the air. The leaf tribe, in turn, relaxed as she saw it was Allen's hair that was holding her down.

"There you go."

Allen slowly released his hold onto the leaf tribe and sat down crossed leg in front of it. Is it a male, or a female? Allen could not tell. With that long green hair that could touch the ground if he/she stand, those sharp features on her/his face and those gentle facial expression on the face, he/she could either be a female or a male with beautiful features. Not to mention that the one before him was wearing clothes out of... Leaves? Well, he must admit, those leaves did a really good job covering up the body of the leaf tribe before him. He could not even identify the gender of the person before him due to lack of some... details.

"This may be sudden... Are you a female...?"

This may sounded rude, but he was really curious. He did not need to ask the same question back then because he heard his father calling Kanda "Sir", which meant Kanda is a male. Besides, male wore pants while female wore dresses, was it not? Even so, the clothes, or leaves, the person before him wore simply looked like confusing. It can pass as both skirt or dress shirts.

The person, who was busy inspecting the now-gone wounds looked up, with wide eyes staring at Allen.

"I-I'm really sorry! I should not have asked that-"

"Female."

The leaf tribe stared at Allen a little longer with a confused look before returning her attention to her once-injured arm.

"Hey... you." The leaf tribe said softly, her eyes still on her trembling arms.

Allen stared at her arms, _did I not heal her up properly? _Allen could not understand why she was trembling at the sight of her fully recovered arms. Her eyes watered slightly, a smile slowly formed on her face.

"...Thank you." She choked slightly, the tears flowed freely from her green eyes.

"These arms, I never thought someone could heal them."

"Well then, I'm glad I healed them."

"None of the flowers were willing to heal them. I thought I would die without my arms."

Flowers?

She knew about flowers?

"... Why not?" Does that mean all flowers can heal things up just like him? And if that's the case, why did the other flowers refused to heal the one before him?

"Because of this."

Allen could feel the merging of the surrounding wind particles. A small tornado was formed forcefully at the area between Allen and the leaf tribe, it sucked nothing in, instead it was giving out warm air to the surrounding.

"I called this my personal heater. Pretty cool, huh?"

She knelt down to the small tornado and placed her palm on the tornado, her smile widen as she felt the warm feeling coursing through her veins. Hesitating, Allen mimicked her actions and placed his palm on the mini tornado. Just like her, Allen could not help but started smiling at the sudden warm feeling that flowed through his body.

"Can it destroy stuff?" Allen picked up a fallen leaf and threw it into the mini tornado. The leaf only floated around the tornado, not a sight of destruction was shown on the leaf.

"Nope, but I can change that."

The leaf was smashed into tiny pieces in a matter of seconds.

Allen quickly retreated his arms, causing the girl to start laughing at his action.

"Magic can't hurt flowers, you dummy! Well they can under certain circumstances but that requires lots of practice... And it's against the rules."

"What's against the rules?" _What rule was she referring to?_

"Leaf tribes, using magic, or some shit like that."

"...Why not?"

"_Exactly, _why not? It's not like I would start a war with this amount of magic I can manage."

Although Allen was still confused about all the new information that flew into his mind bit by bit, Allen simply nodded in understatement. Somehow, Allen could relate her case with his own. He was not accepted by his family ; No one was willing to heal her arms just because she used magic, he was all alone due to his _special _appearance ; she was all alone, dying in the woods yet no one seems to care about her death.

"I'm Leenalee, a Western Leaf Tribe. Which flower are you?" The female leaf tribe reached her hand out to Allen, a warm smile present on her smile, the nervousness in her when he was healing her back then was all gone.

Allen grabbed her hand, "Allen Walker. As for the flower question, I... don't know?"

Leenalee stared at him for a while, with her right eyebrow raised up.

"Which tree were you born from? North, South, East, West, direction?"

"Truth to be told... I was born from a human. I only found out my identity of being a flower like... 5 days ago?"

"You got to be kidding me."

A smile was sent to Leenalee, Allen simply shocked his head at her comment.

"How do you know I'm a flower, Leenalee?"

"Your scent. Every flower have a unique scent on them. Are you sure you were born from a human? There was no leaf tribe beside you all along?"

After answering his question, Leenalee continued with her questions. Now this flower is interesting. Not only that he appeared without any leaf tribe by his side, he appears to be clueless of his own identity.

"No, you are the first leaf tribe I met."

"Lies. The wind carries scent of another leaf tribe from you. Did you not realize anyone around you is a leaf tribe?"

"But Kanda was the only one-"

Then it clicked.

Was that why Kanda knew that he was a flower? Kanda knew he could heal, Kanda knew he only needed sunlight and water as nutrients—

Kanda knew so much, was it because Kanda is a leaf tribe?

"_Moyashi."_

He heard Leenalee's yelp as she was thrown to the trees on his left. Turning to the voice, he met a furious Kanda.

"Kanda?"

"_We are leaving now."_

Why was Kanda so mad? The tone Kanda used was so cold, so foreign to Allen, it frighten him.

"I remember now. Kanda Yuu, is it? The only survivor of the Eastern Leaf Tribe" It was Leenalee who spoke.

"_Fuck off."_

"I think I get it now. Allen, You are—"

"_You bitch!"_

Before Leenalee could finish her sentence, Kanda punched her across her face, his leg followed as he stepped onto the female leaf tribe without any sign of holding back.

"Kanda, what's gotten into you?!"

Allen quickly ran to pull Kanda back. Why was this happening? Kanda was mad, and Leenalee was laughing mockingly at something...

Did he missed something out? Leenalee said Kanda was the only survivor of the Eastern Leaf Tribes, so Leenalee knew about Kanda's family? What happened to them?

"Hahahahaha! You didn't even tell your flower the truth?! Man, what is this—"

"Leenalee! Stop provoking Kanda!"

He was really lost at the current situation, but he really hope he could stop these two from getting into a fight.

"And you, Kanda! Calm down!"

"_Calm down?! You want me to fucking calm down after what happened?!"_

"What happened?"

"_The tree died and the flower—" _Kanda suddenly cut himself off, his breath uneven.

"The tree died and..." Kanda repeated, his tone no longer fulled with anger, instead it was replaced with sorrow and grieve.

None of them realize that Leenalee had stopped her mocking laugh, instead she was watching them silently.

"... I understand, Kanda Yuu. You have your reasons to not remember those dreadful past, my bad." Perhaps she had went a little overboard... It's not like she knew Kanda Yuu would react like that! Pouting, she held her hand out to Kanda, "Nice to meet you."

"...You-"

"Yes! Both of you make up and lets live happily ever after!"

When Kanda Yuu accepted her outstretched arm, she smiled to herself.

_Perhaps I can find a place of my own with them._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I was kicked out of my clan because I use magic."

"You deserved it."

"Kanda, please."

Turning to the side, Kanda started glaring at the poor tree.

"I'm sorry, Leenalee. You were saying?"

"Me. Magic. Clan does not accept me. End of story."

"I wonder why, magic is not evil. Kanda, what do you think?"

"Magic is evil to some people, moyashi."

"But why? As long as we use it correctly, we are not evil."

"Look here, Allen." Leenalee said as she took a bite on the raw fish they caught together just a while ago. "Magic is unusual because they are rare. Not many can get in contact with it. Actually, everyone can as long as they are willing to, but none of them give a shit about getting in contact with it. In other words, magic are foreign to them, and all living things think that its evil because they don't understand its concept."

"Or we can say that they are afraid of changing?" Allen questioned, "But flowers seem to be able to use magic, according to both of you." Then, are all flowers evil to the others?

"Flowers are different. They are the protector of the Leaf Tribes."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Moyashi, to survive in this world, you must understand that every existence is a danger to other existence. Humans used to be the weakest organism on earth, no one were afraid of humans in the past, look what happen now. They climbed to the top with their so-called revolution, but what are they actually doing? They killed other organism that they think are harmful to them, destroying the four main elements on earth just for self-satisfaction. Leaf tribes were once an ally to humans, but they were hunted down in the end. What do you think went wrong in those so-called revolution?"

"Humans were lost in their greed. They forget about their selfless self and evolved into a selfish being. So, flowers exist to protect leaf tribes at all cost."

"So they turn a blind eye that flowers can use magic but making a fuss when other beings uses magic?" Honestly, which idiot came up with the idea of hating other organism that uses magic? Sighing, Allen leaned his back towards the tree behind him, still lost in his mind.

A world were every organism are able to live peacefully without greed and lust, is there such world?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the flower felt asleep, she watched as Kanda made the surrounding fallen leaves to form a blanket and covered the flower with it. Leaf tribes respect their flower, that was an understatement, but what was this weird feeling she got as she stared as those two? Besides, what was with Kanda's reaction when she tried to tell Allen his real identity?

.

**"I think I get it now. Allen, You are—"**

**"_You bitch!"_**

**_._**

It just doesn't make sense. Kanda should be happy that his flower will finally remember his clan. Instead, Kanda was so against the idea of Allen finding out the truth. It was almost as if he was afraid that Allen would figured that Allen did not protect his clan back then... Wait wait wait. What happen to a flower that fails to protect its leaf tribe?

They will turn into a fallen flower and their magic is prohibited. They will be hated by all other leaf tribes. They will blamed themselves for what happened and went mad—

Was that it?

Kanda was trying to prevent his flower from going mad?

Why? Leaf tribes never does stuffs like that unless they were...

_No way._

Glancing at Kanda once again, she met his glare, confirming her suspicion.

"You made a bad decision, Kanda" She whispered to him, knowing well that she could sent the message to Kanda with the help of the wind.

"Shut up." was the only respond she received.

"He might really loss it when he found out the truth. After all, what's worse than to being lied to by a comrade? For a flower, that is."

"... He will not know."

"And it's forbidden."

"It's not forbidden to lie."

"You know what I'm talking about, Kanda Yuu."

Once again, she received nothing from the male.

"Nothing will come out of your feelings and you know it."

Geez, what kind of duo is this?

"A love between a flower and his leaf tribe is—"

"I know."

The wind blew, causing the whisper to echoed louder to Leenalee.

"I know, you don't have to remind me of that."

"Then tell me, when did this all happen?"

Never had she thought she would come across a duo like this.

Well, everything's unexpected in this world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_There's something I hid from Tiedoll. I hid it so well, no one realize._

_Neah, however, looked through that façade of mine straight away. __He shook his head, telling me that it was impossible for our future._

_I know, I really know. That's why I hid it from Tiedoll._

_Sometimes I wonder, why am I born. If not for him, then why? Why did I exist?_

_Allen and I, we are not like normal flower and leaf tribe._

_We are... (words were lost in the wind)_

_._

**Y. Kanda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter is satisfying~!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS**

**DarkestWriterEver : Thanks a lot!**

**Guest : Glad you enjoy it ;)**

**Guest : Just pay attention to the POV I used and you'll be fine. Thanks for liking this fic ^^**

**Silent Death Walker : Thanks for the compliment~!**

**Natsuki D : Sankyuu~~!**

**Cutiepie120048 : Yea, Neah hates Allen. And we learn the reason in this chapter xD**

**XHikariSoraX : Glad you enjoy the plot ^^ If you like this kind of thinking plot, you can try out my "Nightmare", "Parallel World" and "Decision Gone Wrong" xD Hope you enjoy this chapter too~**

**.**

**R&R**

**UnheardSalvation**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**.**_

_That Kanda child is interesting.  
><em>

_Even though he lost his flower before his eyes, he did not went crazy just like his other tribes. He just sat there quietly and observed everything in my clan._

_"Enjoying the view, Kanda?"_

_It was the tenth day after the massive death of his clan. And also, the tenth day after my first failure in protecting the leaf tribes._

_He never spoke since he woke up. He merely stared at us as his tears streamed down his cheeks. That's it. He did not screamed or yelled in grieve like how a leaf tribe would react after losing their flower._

_"You-!"_

_Oh? He spoke. _

_"_I'm Neah D Campbell. You are to stay with us from now on."__

_His eyes still stared at me in shock. Was there any dirt on my face?_

_"So, Kanda-"_

_"Neah, did you see that child Eastern Leaf Tribe- Oh, here he is."_

_I turned away from my leaf tribe quickly and dragged Kanda with me to the tree._

_"Neah?"_

_"I'm taking care of this child so shut up."_

_I felt the child staring at me, then to the leaf tribe and back to me. His eyes appeared confused for a while before he shaped his mouth into a small "O". _

_"...You-"_

_"Shut up, Kanda. You do not tell anyone this. Get it?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Good boy."_

_He never told anyone about it, for that I was surprise. After all, my case was abnormal to most of our species... It was later that I realized he was the same as me. _

_He warned me about the dangers he felt, but I never did listen to him, thinking that I'm strong enough to protect what I held dear._

_._

_"...Will it bloom?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"You," Kanda then glanced at the one walking past my window just then, "and him."_

_"Oh, _that_."_

_"...Will it?"_

_ "I don't know. Perhaps. I'm not putting much hope in it. If anything happen, I'm letting it go."  
><em>

_Or maybe, I did hope for it. I really hope it would bloom. Perhaps that was why the chaos broke out in the end and created a chance for humans to attack us._

_Perhaps, it was really my fault._

_Even so, I will still blame Allen Walker for everything._

_._

**Neah D Campbell  
><strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He screwed up.

He thought he hid it perfectly. He thought that there won't be a second Neah to see through his feelings for his flower. But no, that leaf tribe named Leenalee had to figure it out on the first night they met.

Great.

_Fucking _great.

_**"Nothing will come out of your feelings and you know it. A love between a flower and his leaf tribe is—"**_

_**"I know."**_

Why did she think he hid it from the beginning?

He knew the consequences, he knew it all.

He once thought that maybe he could create a miracle with his feelings, but he quickly discharge that thought as he witnessed the death of Neah's leaf tribes that day. Perhaps that was why he stayed with Neah for a while even after the death of their clan.

Neah and him, they are too similar in so many ways.

None of the leaf tribes realised, but he did, just like how Neah realised Kanda was the same as him.

Neah was in love with a leaf tribe.

_**"There are humans here. You really need to leave."**_

What he tried to inform Neah back then, was that he saw something coming for them. Something dangerous. Something that would kill off his clan in a split second.

No, it was not the humans. Humans were merely a tool.

_**"Neah will protect us. Don't worry, child."**_

The surrounding leaf tribes did not even took his warning seriously. They were so sure of their flower, but for how long?

How will they act when they figure out that Neah was in love with a leaf tribe? Will they still be with Neah?

Well, he did not need to wait long to see the results.

Screams were everywhere. The once comrades turned their weapons against each other. The words of their flower that used to be so powerful to the leaf tribes lost their shine. Chaos broke out without any warning, not including his warning to them of course.

Ha, so this is what happen to a love between a flower and a leaf tribe.

Neah screamed out in grieve, holding onto his love one last time.

What if that was Allen and him in such situation? He shivered inwardly, refusing to picture the possibility.

_**"It's forbidden." **_Leenalee's words rang loudly in his mind.

He had thought Neah was strong enough to break that supposedly forbidden rule, yet Neah failed and paid such a heavy price for it.

So pray tell, will anything be possible between Allen and him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did he... Missed anything out when he slept?

Staring at the silent interaction between Kanda and Leenalee, Allen could not help but to wonder. Kanda kept sending death glares at Leenalee, while Leenalee just stared back at him with a challenging stare.

"Erm... Are you guys okay?"

"Heck no." An unison answer.

"So... What's the problem?"

"Nothing." And again, same answer from both of them.

He could see their lips moving as they stared at each other, but no words reached his ears. _The wind? _He tried to control the wind to carry the voices to his ears, but Kanda stopped him. Since he was still new to magic, it was no wonder he could not control them as perfect as Kanda and Leenalee. Still, why would Kanda stopped him from using magic? He always encourage him to used more! As the curiousity get the better side of him, Allen focus more onto the magic and tried controlling the wind once more.

Flowers are the protector of leaf tribes, as long as he put more effort into it, he would be able to win against Kanda or Leenalee in magic.

And he did, he saw Kanda and Leenalee stared at him with panic-filled wide eyes for a split second before Leenalee joined forces with Kanda to repel his control against the wind.

"What's that for?!"

"That, is my question to you, moyashi."

"I'm with Kanda this time, Allen."

_What?_ He could not believe it. The day before, Leenalee and Kanda was at each other's throat; now they are helping each other out?

This does not make any sense!

"What were you guys talking about?"

"We did not talk about anything."

"You _did_!"

What were they trying to hide from him? Somehow, he did not like the feeling of Kanda hiding something from him... What was that feeling? He never felt it before. It was like something squishing his heart in the most painful way ever, he could hardly breathe. That aside, he was starting to lose his calm.

"Seriously, what were both of you talking about?"

Why was he feeling so damn pissed off? Everyone kept secrets from him all the time and he never gave a shit to them. So how different it is this time?

"Drop it, Allen. We were not—"

That was the last straw. Without any hesitation, he chose to listen to his instinct then.

He ran away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who do they think they are?!" Allen screamed out as he stood on a cliff.

He felt his eyes getting wet as time passed though he could not understand why. "Tears" only flow out when one is sad or when one was feeling extreme happiness. He certainly was not feeling happy about anything, so that left the "sad" option... He was sad? Sad of what?

He slowly sat down, burying his head deep into his knees then, allowing the tears to flow freely from his eyes.

"...I hate my life." he muttered.

"Yeah, me too."

"..."

Raising his head as slow as possible, he saw a red-haired male sitting next to him._ Another leaf tribe? _The red-haired male is certainly a leaf tribe, with that sharp and flawless features. How did Allen knew it was a male? Simple, he was wearing pants. _Guess not all leaf tribes wear leaves huh?_

"Go on, yell in frustration just like you did just now. Don't mind me." The male smiled at him.

"..."

"I don't particularly enjoy the silent treatment, you know?"

He should be freaking out. He really should be.

"Hello? Earth to flower boy?"

Just who the hell is this stranger beside him?! And how long had this male stayed beside him?!

"...Stop poking me!"

"Ah, finally speak, I see. Name's Lavi by the way."

"... Allen."

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I said, I'm _not_!"

Snorting, Lavi placed his palm on Allen's head and petted it.

"You can tell me anything, Allen. You may not be my flower, but I respect other flowers too."

"..."

"I did mention I don't like silent treatment, didn't I?"

Allen remained silent. Sensing this, Lavi sighed and turned back to the blue sky before them.

"...You healed Leenalee's arm didn't you?"

Allen froze.

"Thanks a lot. She was so helpless when none of the flowers we met were willing to heal her."

"... You knew Leenalee?"

"You bet I do. I was actually the one who taught her magic... You don't mind, do you?"

Allen shook his head and turned fully towards Lavi.

"So, will you tell me what make you this sad?"

"..."

"Hey, I told you one of my secret! You should tell me something back in return!"

"Your secret is that you know magic...?"

"Yep, so tell me! What makes our dear protector so sad that he shed tears?"

"...Well."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"They are in love."

"Huh?"

"Kanda and Leenalee, they might be in love."

Allen could only stare at the red-haired male before him with trembling eyes.

"But but they fought on the first day they met. They hate each other!"

"Love-hate relationship, heard that before?"

"I- I guess you are right..."

True, why would Kanda and Leenalee stopped him from eavesdropping, as much as he hated to admit it, their conversation? They must have been exchanging sweet and embarrassing words among themselves.

_You should be happy for them, _his other voice whispered to him.

Indeed, it was a good news. So why can't he bring himself to curve his lips upwards at the thought of Kanda and Leenalee sharing any... intimate moments? Shaking inappropriate thoughts away from his head, Allen felt worse than usual. He wanted to hate Leenalee, but why should he? Leenalee did not do anything wrong...

"Lavi... What do you think about this?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want the truth?"

"... Is there a difference?"

"One hurts, one does not."

"... The hurting one."

"I feel like hating that Kanda guy."

Allen glanced at Lavi silently, _Lavi felt the same as me?_

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to hate him."

"That's kind of harsh."

The wind blew beside his ears, Allen could hear the familiar voices calling out his name in the wind. Turning his head back to the direction he came from, he erased all evidence that could give away his current position from the other two leaf tribes.

"They are searching for you, Allen."

"I'm not deaf."

Lavi stared at Allen for a while in interest, and nodded in approval to himself.

"Well then, Allen. Shall I be your "kidnapper"? I won't let them get near you."

"..."

Should he do this? Staring at Lavi's warm smile, Allen hesitated. Kanda saved him from his village and taught him stuff, Leenalee could tell him more about flowers, Lavi... What could he do? Lavi was like a complete stranger to him.

_"Moyashi, where are you?!"_

_"Allen, come out already!"_

They sure are worried about him. Even so, Allen did not want to meet them yet.

At least, not now.

"Well? What do you say, Allen?"

"... You may."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I once heard a quote like this : Be like a leaf tribe as they are kind and never betray their own family._

_True, we are kind and loyal. _

_But are we really?_

_._

_Someone spread the news around.  
><em>

_Slowly, the leaf tribes were turning their back to that particular leaf tribe. _

_They were scheming something, I could feel it. _

__**"There are humans here. You really need to leave."**__

_The leaves were still ignoring me. Damn, how should I send this message to Neah in this case? _

_I ran to that particular leaf tribe, asking him to send my message to Neah, but he stared at me in shock.  
><em>

_"Neah... really loves me? I thought that was just a rumour..."_

_"Well, not anymore. Anyway, you must tell Neah my message, it's getting really dangerous here."_

_He nodded and rushed to his flower. _

_But the warning came too late, I guess._

_Your clan fell apart in a split second._

_._

_**"...Will it bloom?"**_

_** "I don't know. Perhaps. I'm not putting much hope in it. If anything happen, I'm letting it go."**_

_**.**_

_You lied, Neah._

_You can't let it go._

_That's why you only tried to save him from the humans when you realized you could not save all of your tribes. _

_Even so, you failed._

_You screamed and tried to reach out to him, but I had to stop you. You would die too if you get out there._

_Screams were mixed up from all direction._

_I, who was half dragging you away from your love one, finally realized one thing._

_Leaf tribes are kind; they do not attack on the outside._

_Leaf tribes are loyal; they tricked humans to do their dirty work so as to maintain their reputation of being loyal.  
><em>

_When the humans left, I let you go. I saw you crawling back to your love one in such speed. You threw on magic onto his body, hoping to heal him up even though you realized he could not be saved anymore. You ignored the other leaf tribes around you, you were only focusing on him.  
><em>

_Leaf tribes are weak without a flower's protection, they say. True, we are weak without our flowers, just like a human without their weapon. Even so, we are dangerous, as we could destroy one's mind completely._

_Neah's leaf tribe manage to stop their flower from continuing his forbidden love, with the cost of their lives._

_That was the worst punishment for a flower—Losing your own leaf tribe before your eyes._

_I knew it well, as I was the witness of the whole incident._

_Neah lost his mind totally.  
><em>

_._

_Such cruel species we are._

_._

**Yuu. K**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I wonder if any of you noticed, but the supposedly forbidden love between a flower and a leaf tribe is similar to the society's POV against people with different races. Truth to be told, I first thought of this story when I saw how races and religions separate couples in the current society. Besides, I was really hooked up with the character "Gong Hwa" from the novel "Flower Of Animosity" back then. Gong Hwa was a flower that understand nothing about the world. Humans taught him about love and hate. He loved the humans, yet he hate them for snatching his only family from him. His separation with Casie, his only family left, caused Casie to turn insane mentally. ((I kind of like that Casie though)) And all he wanted from the human were revenge. At the same time, he was being hunted down as a target of revenge by Casie.  
><strong>

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well~!**

**REVIEWS**

**Silent Death Walker : Enjoy this new chapter~ **

**Cutiepie120048 : Sankyuu~ Glad to know that you enjoy my story ^0^**

**The Fourteen Noah : Thanks a lot for the compliment~ **

**DarkestWriterEver : Yup yup yup. KANDA LOVES ALLEN *V***

**.**

**R&R**

**UnheardSalvation**


	6. Chapter 6

_**[EDITED]**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 6  
><strong>_

_**.**_

Whispers were everywhere, but none of it was useful enough for him. To make it worst, he could feel Allen's presence leaving that area as both him and Leenalee are still searching high and low for his flower. Frustrated, he punched the tree just beside him.

Did Allen heard them?

If he did, how much had he heard?

"...Tch." He clicked his tongue and lean on the tree. Allen never got mad on anything, Allen was always an understanding person. Even when realizing that he was hiding his identity, Allen never once demand him for answers. Allen simply waited patiently for Kanda to tell him. So what difference does it make now?

_**.**_

_**"What were you guys talking about?"**_

_**"We did not talk about anything."**_

_**"You did!"**_

.

Sighing out loud, he stared ahead at the cliff before him.

That was where Allen last located before his presence disappear from the forest. The wind whispered again, informing him of Allen's meeting with another leaf tribe named "Lavi". Allen seemed to have talked with Allen a while before Allen leave the forest with Lavi. The content of their information remained as a mystery though. Even so, that's good enough to know that Allen's safe. From the data he gathered from the surrounding, he could conclude that this "Lavi" does not have any bad intention. _For now._

"Can you sense him?"

"... Nope." He hesitated, but he ended up hiding the fact that he _did _sense Allen's location from Leenalee. She may be useful to them in the future, that does not mean that she have the right to know _everything. _

Leaf tribes, even if they can use magic, they could not communicate with the nature. They could only simply control particles of everything around them into something they desire. Flowers however, have the ability to talk and communicate with nature. They could listen to the whispers of the nature, and exchange words with the nature.

Or in other words, Kanda is an abnormal leaf tribe. Which was the reason why Kanda could sense Allen but Leenalee could not.

"Oh great. This is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"Are you putting the blame on me now, Kanda?"

"You _are _the cause of this."

"... But I don't mean it!" Leenalee countered back harshly, refusing to take the blame, "And it was your idea to hide our conversation from Allen!"

"You do realized you are the reason I need to hide our conversation from him."

"I- I may have _convinced-_"

"Blackmailed," Kanda corrected.

"Fine, _blackmailed _you that I will tell Allen his real identity if you don't bring me along."

"And there you have it. The reason I need to hide our conversation from Allen."

"I'm not that stupid to say his identity out loud!"

"Could have fooled me."

"... I'm trying my best here not to fight with you, Kanda."

"And I'm trying my best not to kill you on the spot, missy."

They both glared at each other, arms crossing over their chest and turned their head away from each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Alright... It was not a good thing to "kidnapped" a flower, though the victim was willing, but he was doing it out of good intentions?! Perhaps if he bring this poor little flower back to his leaf tribes the flower would stop showing that sad face? He must admit that Allen looked cute that way too, but that was not the point! Now now, he brought this poor little flower away from his leaf tribes because he thought the flower was sad with them. He thought bringing the flower away from them would help the situation. Well, seems like it was backfired.

Allen looked worst as time pass.

He was looking a bit hesitating at first. Then comes, guilt and sadness. It looked like Allen regret leaving his leaf tribes back there...

"... You know, we can turn back now. Those two should still be there."

"No."

_No?_ Lavi raised his eyebrows up in confusion.

"... I don't want to see them now."

"You sure?"

Allen looked like a kicked puppy now, with his teary large silver eyes staring ahead. And that pout! Does Allen really wish to _not _to see them? Then why in the world is he acting like he was being forced to leave them?! Oh wait, he was the culprit for Allen's leaving...

Well then, what to do?

He first thought that he could save himself from being attack by staying near a flower. A flower, he picked up, but the flower does not seems to be able to save him from his danger... A wrong target perhaps? Even so, how weak can a flower be?

Taking a deep breath, Lavi calmed himself down. True, flowers are strong enough to protect a leaf tribe, with that in mind he opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by thousands of eyes staring at them.

"..."

Allen seems to be still lost in his thoughts to notice about the stares. His wish to be safe from danger was broken by the so-called protectors of leaf tribes, flower.

"..."

A flower is supposed to save him! Not attracting attention to him!

_How fantastic. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... A flower?"

"What is it doing with that filthy leaf tribe?"

"Maybe he doesn't know?"

"Well, we just have to force that filthy leaf tribe to use his magic before a flower." Arrows were aimed at Lavi as they waited for their leader's signal to fire those shots.

"Careful not to shot the flower." The leader moved his hand forward as a hand signal of releasing the arrow towards their target. Hands released the strings of their bows, allowing the arrows to travel towards the targeted leaf tribe in high-speed.

"Allen, watch out!" Lavi yelled to Allen as soon as he saw the incoming dangers, hoping to warn the distracted flower before danger hit him. Seeing that Allen made no move in defending himself, Lavi clicked his tongue, _Great, a flower that can't even protect itself. _He quickly ran to Allen's side and created a soil-made wall to block the arrows. But the arrows never reach them, instead it burst before it could reach the soil shield. Shocked, Lavi frozed in his place. _So he did realize the danger...? _He slowly turned to look at Allen only to be greeted by a still day dreaming Allen.

_That__ was just a reflex?_

He gulped silently. So this is a flower's power. Allen did not even need to be conscious to control his magic.

Gasps could be heard, before long, the leader stepped out and knelt before Allen with his head down, with his other followers behind him.

"We're so sorry! We were only aiming at that leaf tribe beside you!"

"... Why were you aiming at him?" Allen stared at the one kneading down with a curious look. The attackers snapped their head at the white flower before the with wide eyes, disbelieve shown on their faces.

"... Haha, that's a nice joke, flower."

"No seriously. Why were you aiming at him? He's the same as you." Pointing out the fact he could observe, Allen started to get confuse. Why is a group of leaf tribes attacking another leaf tribe? Lavi did not do anything to them, right? _What if he did before he"kidnapped" me? _He shivered inwardly and pushed those negative thoughts away from his mind.

"He- He uses magic, flower!"

"I did too."

"He's a leaf tribe!"

.

_**"I was kicked out of my clan because I use magic."**_

_**"Magic is evil to some people, moyashi."**_

_**.**_

Was Leenalee being chased and attacked by these leaf tribes as well? He remembered the time he first saw Leenalee in the woods. Her body was covered with wounds, not an inch undecorated by blood. And her hands, her hands received the most damage. Subconsciously, he squinted his eyes to glare at the group before him.

"He used magic, so what?" He asked the group before him with a stern voice he never knew he had.

"Flower! He embraced magic! He's filthy! He should not exist!"

Something cracked in his mind, he could feel it. The hatred towards the selfish group before him started to grow.

_Kill them,_ he heard. No it was not the whispers of the wind or anything this time; it was from his inside. Kill, it was a bad thing to do, he knew. Killing will solve nothing, instead more hatred will be born from that action, so why kill? Killing is a waste of time.

At least that was his thinking before now.

Those disgusted stares towards Lavi from the group before him is really starting to piss him off. Would it disappear if this group lost their existence?

_Kill them, _the voice urged.

"Flower, please get away from that filthy leaf tribe!"

All thoughts about sparing the group evanescent into thin air as that sentence escaped from the leader's mouth.

_Leaf tribes or not, it does not sound so bad to kill them._

"Oh, sure. I'll get away from Lavi."

"Flower!" They sounded so happy. Allen smirked before smiling sweetly at them, still not moving away from Lavi.

"If you live after this, that's it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Someone's lost?"

Kanda threw his hand upwards, attacking the one above him without turning up to see who that was.

He knew that voice too well.

"Kanda, that's a flower!"

"So~ You lost your flower again huh?" Neah continued lying down on the thick tree branch, his hands placing behind his head as a pillow. The attacks were once again repelled by Neah before they could make a scratch on the ex-flower.

"Get lose, Neah."

"That's not very nice, Kanda. After all, I'm here to inform you the location of your precious white flower."

Another attack.

"Kanda, stop that! We need to find Allen now!"

"Indeed, you need to find that flower of yours now before it's too late."

Loud whispers rang out in his ears suddenly, causing Kanda to cover his ears with his palm in pain.

"Oh? So it started." Neah's smirk darken as he turns his head to the direction Lavi and Allen left not long ago.

"Kanda, what's wrong?!"

He did not answer Leenalee, in fact he focus on the loud whispers of the surrounding, his eyes widen in disbelieve as he absorbs the words. _That Lavi leaf tribe—!_

"There's no turning back now, Kanda. He will start remembering."

The whispers were too much for his body to handle, after all he's just a leaf tribe. The whispers sounded so much like screaming to his ears. It hurts so much. The surrounding stirred, probably due to the shocking news that was traveling in the air. Uneasy was present in every whispers. He was starting to get breathless, the overwhelming amount of magic that flows into his body through the whispers were starting to take a toll on his body.

"You- You planned this!" He yelled out to the smirking ex-flower.

"Did I? Maybe I did, maybe not."

"You fucker—"

"Kanda stopped trying attack the flower already! It's useless! Your body can't handle anymore magic!" Leenalee quickly cast a large whirlwind, swallowing all of them up and create a temporary vacuüm that prevents entry of any magic.

"A wind user... Hm... Not bad, not good enough though." Neah started to analyse the whirlwind and voicing out his opinion.

Leenalee stared at the flower, surprised. She did not think twice when she pushed off the magic from Kanda Yuu, never had she thought that there would be another flower exist that accept leaf tribes using magic. She had thought she's dead meat when it crossed her mind that there was a flower present.

"You are..." She was unsure of the flower in front of her. It can't be _that _flower, right?

"I'm what?"

"Your name is... Neah?"

A nod was all she received.

"Neah D Campbell?"

She could not believe it, that _Neah _was before her. She had heard so much about this flower. How he was once one of the strongest flower alive, how he fell in love with a leaf tribe, and how he had lost his leaf tribes. Neah D Campbell was surely a hot topic among the leaf tribes.

"We need to go to Allen. _Now._" Kanda stated in his breathless state. _Why is Kanda looking so worried?  
><em>

"But how? We don't know where he is!"

"I can gladly lead you there. All you need to do is ask." Neah said as a matter of fact.

"Then, Neah, can you—"

"Not you. I want Kanda to ask that."

Glancing at Kanda's weaken state, she panicked. _How much magic is he handling to the point he's like this?!_

"Come on, it's not that hard. You just need to say "please", Kanda."

"Neah, Kanda can't in this state!"

"That's his problem. Right now, the only lead to Allen is me. The choice is all yours."

"Neah!"

"_We don't need this fucker."_

"Kanda! He's the only lead!"

_"Allen fucking Walker, stop this childish act and lead us to you already!" _Kanda yelled into the air, weakening his body even more as he did so.

Neah frowned in response, but it was then replaced with a wide grin as he remembered something.

"Fine, get to him yourself. But do remember. He don't have much time left before he went mad."

_"He won't."_

"How are you so sure, Kanda?"

_"I won't let him."_

Chuckle at Kanda's answer, Neah nodded in amusement.

"Sure, I can't wait to see that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Slaughter._

_Leaf tribes, killed._

_A flower, the killer._

_What? A flower?_

_That's impossible!_

_Which flower?_

_A mad flower._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A mad white flower._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Sorry for the short chapter... Feeling really sleepy and nothing's going through my brain... I'll stop here for now and get some sleep.  
>And thanks a lot for those that reviewed last chapter! Those reviews really cheered me up!<br>**_

_**[17/12/2014] I felt sorry for posting such a short chapter yesterday, so I repost this chapter again today. I'm really sorry about yesterday! I was too tired ((That's what you get for sleeping at 5 in the morning and wake up at 11am later for 4 continuous days)) Once again, sorry for the delay(?)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Silent Death Walker : Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **_

_**candy crackpot : Thanks for the compliment! I'll work my best in writing this fic!**_

_**The Fourteenth Noah : xD well, Kanda did find out in this chapter. Maybe they will have rabbit stew for dinner later xD **_

_**Natsuki D : Here's a new chapter for you~**_

_**DarkestWriterEver : Thanks for reviewing this chapter yesterday QVQ I'm really happy when I saw review on such a short chapter. Well, to make up, here's a longer chapter ;)**_

_**.**_

_**R&R **_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**.**_

_A dying tree. Leaf tribes looking up at me, hope filled their eyes. _

_Why were they looking at me like that? _

_Their lips moved, but no sound reached my ears. An old leaf tribe stepped forward, looking at me with such gentle smile on his face. He knelt down before the tree, followed by the other leaf tribes behind him. More words he spoke, yet I still can't hear a thing._

_"...!" The old leaf tribe shouted in happiness and held his hand towards me, waiting for something. He is the leader of these leaf tribes, perhaps? _

_"..."_

_His hand remained empty, a disappointed look slowly fades onto his face. Smiling bitterly, he said something to me. I wanted to tell him I heard nothing, but I could not speak as well. Well, at least with this distance, I can read his lips and figure out what he was trying to tell me._

_"We... will...wait...for...you...flower..."? What were they waiting for? _

_No wait, don't go. Tell me, what is happening to my leaf tribes? Why are they all looking so weak? Hey, don't go. Wait right there! Come back!  
><em>

_The back of the leader became smaller and smaller from my visions._

_The wind blew gently._

_... You said you will wait for me. Then why are you showing me that face? You looked like you don't have much time left... _

_My face was wet, sending chills to me as the wind blew once more._

_Please, someone tell me. _

_What's happening?_

_._

**Allen Walker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_What is... this?  
><em>

This is not right. Certainly not. A flower, is killing in front of him. No, a flower killing something is actually pretty normal, but what abnormal here was,

_The flower is killing off leaf tribes._

"...Stop this." The flower seemed to be lost in his own mind once again, not hearing what Lavi said. Or was it because Lavi whispered in fear? He did not know. He just knew that someone needs to stop the white flower before its too late.

"Allen, stop this!" He yelled again, louder this time. Allen continued his slaughter as he looked at those leaf tribes in an emotion unknown Lavi. Allen looked... comfortable with all the blood splashing onto his body. The sweet smile on his face never fading, if possible, Lavi could swear that Allen's sweet smile was slowly turning into something dangerous and dark. Just like the smile of a death god.

"_Allen!_" He yelled again, accidentally forced his magic out to stop Allen's killing. The white flower froze for a while, staring at the sand that protects the other leaf tribes. His silver eyes widening slightly before glancing towards the red-haired leaf tribe.

"...Why?" He could not understand. He was just helping Lavi, so why was Lavi looking so... terrified? Lavi was terrified of him?

"Why are you saving them?" Why indeed. Those leaf tribes treated Lavi and Leenalee so badly, they even tried to kill Leenalee! They are the ones that deserve hell, that he was sure. Why stop him from killing them? What is wrong with killing these leaf tribes?

"Allen, you must stop this—"

"They tried to hurt you and kill Leenalee!"

What did he do wrong? Don't Lavi wanted these leaf tribes dead as well? If they die, no one will target Lavi and Leenalee anymore. If they die, Lavi and Leenalee would be able to live a peaceful life.

That's right. There's no con's in the death of these leaf tribes, only pro's. So, why? He stared at Lavi harder, demanding for an explanation.

"Allen, this is wrong. Flowers should protect leaf tribes."

"I am."

"You were slaughtering! Look around you, they are all leaf tribes!"

"...!" Allen could not find the words to retort back. Flowers exist to protect leaf tribes, but he was doing the exact opposite from what he was supposed to do. Flowers are the protector of leaf tribes, he should not feel any killing intent towards those leaf tribes no matter how much he hated them. He raised his hands slowly, staring at those blood-stained hands, he panicked out of a sudden.

_What had I done? _

He saw his hands trembling. There was a cold feeling growing from the depths of his heart. The screams of the leaf tribes that used to be so wonderful to his ears hurts so much. There was so much pain in those screams.

"Allen, it's okay. You can heal them, remember?"

That's right, heal them. Allen quickly ran to the nearest leaf tribes and moved his hands to the injured side, just to be slapped away by other leaf tribes. As shock overtook his sense, Allen slowly raised his head to look at other leaf tribes.

Those stares, it scared him.

"I- I'm just trying to help."

"The flower is just trying to heal you guys, don't resists—"

He could smell the metallic taste in the air once again. Was it the remains of the killings he did? No, it smelled different. It smelled fresher, more familiar...

_...Lavi's? _

A glance was all he took before blood lust took over his whole being.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I saw that leaf tribe again. Well, It's hard not to when he was practically glowing so radiantly. I stared at the other leaf tribes, none of them glowed as bright as him. I wonder why? _

_That leaf tribe stopped before me, a bucket of water was placed in front of me. Oh, so it was his turn to bring me some water today? I looked up to him eagerly, smiling warmly at him as I did so. But he did not smile back, instead, he turned his head away. His ears turning red. Oh no, is he sick? I never saw anyone sick to the extent their ears turned red! What should I do now?!_

_He held onto my hands, focusing my attention onto him once again. His face was still slightly red. He pointed at his own mouth and mouthed out some words slowly._

_"I'm okay. You idiot."_

_But his ears were red?! He simply frowned and placed my hand onto his chest, his eyes told me to check for any injuries on him. I did as told and was surprised to find that he was indeed correct. Maybe it's because he glows? So he is different than other leaf tribes? _

_"I'm Yuu."_

_I widen my eyes. What should I do in a situation like this? Oh yes, telling him my name as well, then we'll shake hands... Wait. I don't have a name yet! My leaf tribes were the ones who should be telling me my name, but I can't hear anything until now. _

_Noticing my actions, Yuu chuckled and traced some letters on my hand, his lips mouthed the word out at the same time._

_"A. L. L. E. N. Allen."_

_Allen? Is that my name? I tried pronouncing my name, still no words escaped from my lips. Sighing in defeat, I could not understand why I was so different from other flowers. Other flowers should be able to get off the tree by now, yet I am still attached to the tree. He curved his lips upwards a little and looked around in cautious before giving me a peck on the forehead._

_That day onwards, Yuu would take up the job of sending me a bucket of water. Using that as an excuse, we spent more time together, simply enjoying each other's presence. Yuu would always give me a peck on my forehead before leaving._

_Leaf tribes should never do something like that to a flower. Not even the leader can touch us, actually. We are that holy to them. But I don't feel the need to push this leaf tribe away from me. It felt like, we were born to do this to each other. Even so, we need to be very careful before doing anything like that._

_We did not want to take any risk._

_"...!" _

_Yuu suddenly pushed away from me, panicking. I on the other hand reached for the bucket and pretend to be enjoying the water before me. Another leaf tribe showed up taking Yuu away from me. Uneasy was spread in the wind but I still can't hear a thing._

_When can I gain my hearings?_

_I can't do anything to protect my leaf tribes like this. I can't protect my Yuu like this._

_Yuu looked terrified of something... Ah, I forgot to ask him about what was happening to the tribes. _

_Well, that's okay. As long as Yuu is safe, who cares about the other?_

_._

**Allen Walker.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Again.

This time, there was no Lavi to stop him, for Lavi was still unconscious in his arms. This time, there was nothing to protect the leaf tribes. This time, there were no more survivors. What left before Allen, was a piece of blood-stained land.

The wind whispered harshly, spreading the news out to the world. The plants, the soil too, everything was uneasy of Allen's presence.

.

_Slaughter._

_Leaf tribes, killed._

_A flower, the killer._

_What? A flower?_

_That's impossible!_

_Which flower?_

_A mad flower._

.

A mad flower, huh? A chuckle escaped his mouth, his hands gripping onto Lavi harder. _He's healing, _he remained himself once more. He killed leaf tribes, it's wrong. It helped nothing, he knew, but at least he wanted to save Lavi. _If only this can makes me feel better._

_._

_A mad white flower._

_._

Just then, images appeared before his eyes. Images that made no sense to him all along, they finally clicked together, showing the real picture of the puzzle. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

He wanted to see Kanda.

The urge to see Kanda was so strong, he could feel himself getting breathless all of a sudden.

.

_**"Allen fucking Walker, stop this childish act and lead us to you already!"**_

"...Kanda?" He scanned around, yet there was no sign of the raven-haired male anywhere.

The body in his arm twitched, alerting Allen of the awakening of a certain red-haired male in his arms.

"You should... reply to that leaf tribe, Allen. He sounded desperate."

The wounds were bleeding again, Allen quickly heal those wounds once again. Never had he thought those leaf tribes would apply such poison on their weapon just to go after Lavi and Leenalee. He gently petted Lavi's wild red hair, alluring Lavi to dreamland.

The wind whispered again, informing Allen of the presence of another flower coming towards him. Looking back to the direction he came with Lavi, he reached out his palm.

"Go. Lead them here."

His hair lengthens, swirling their way through his hand and only splitting into a shape of a white butterfly with a soft glow when they reached his palm. The butterfly took off, leaving Allen and Lavi alone with those piles of corpse surrounding them.

"Reach to them in time, please." Allen muttered silently to himself,

"I can't hold on... much longer."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Today, the leader stood before me again. His hand reaching out to me once more. _

_Just what does he wants?_

_Hesitating, I raised my hand and placed it above his. A smile broke out, earning a loud roar of cheering from the other leaf tribes. What happened? _

_I glanced at Yuu, he was simply stared at me with a bored look. Deep down, I could sense that he was happy about something. Was it something I did? I just took the leader's hand, what's so happy about that? Staring at Yuu once more, I smiled to myself. Well, as long as Yuu is happy._

_Yuu did not come later. He was dragged by other leaf tribes for a "party", though I could not understand what was worth celebrating for. _

_Looking down onto my feet, my smile widen. _

_My legs grew. _

_Soon, maybe a day more or two, I could finally walk like the other leaf tribes. I still can't hear, but that's okay. Yuu can translate them for me._

_"..." _

_There were noises from behind me. These foreign smell, what are they?_

_Before I knew it, I was chopped off the tree forcefully, my legs disconnected from my body. I turned back, only to find my legs hanging at the tree, blood flowing out from it. _

_"...!" Tears were starting to bluring my sights, yet I did not feel the need to rub them off._

_I thought I could finally walk with Yuu._

_I thought I could finally go around my leaf tribes with my legs after it matures._

_"...!"_

_The tears won't stop._

_"..." _

_More noise._

_"...!"_

_I could feel myself being dragged further away from the tree, away from my Yuu. I reached my hands out and yelled out, yet no voice escaped. It was then I realized,_

I still could not speak.

_My magic was not working. Ha, who was I kidding? Flowers' power can only be used when they manage to speak. For other flowers, speaking was the first thing they knew, so they could master their magic in early stages. _

_But I'm different._

_My tree was dying, so I was deformed in a way. If only my leaf tribes knew._

_If only they know._

If only.

.

**Allen Walker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Well that's it for this chapter. In this chapter, I inserted Allen's past memories when he was still on the tree. So, yeah now we know it was not that Allen abandoned the leaves. He can't. He was not mature enough. Well, he was **_**almost _mature after a long wait, but damn humans need to do that to him. ((hey, you are a human too.)) By the way, I'm working on a Lucky fic since there were like really little Lucky ff in this website. Lucky is my second pairing after Yullen X3 It will be a one-shot... Most probably. For those Lucky lovers, do check it out when it's out. I will inform you guys in the author's note when I finish the Lucky fic~! _**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_Cutiepie120048 : Lavi tried to... He really did. Too bad, a leaf tribe is too weak to go against a flower.  
><em>**

**_Silent Death Walker : Here's more for you~_**

**_kurie-tibiti :Thanks for the compliment! Here's more~_**

**_The Fourteenth Noah : Allen in straight jacket... ((imagines)) Damn, that looks hot ((hey!))_**

**_._**

**_Read and Review_**

**_UnheardSalvation_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**.**_

_When that Allen Walker mouthed those words to me, I was not sure what to feel._

_Let me die, he said._

_I should be happy, seeing that he was going to die. But I can't. _

_Those dull silver eyes, what were they seeing from me? _

_"... Allen Walker, you do know even if you self destruct, you can't fix a thing, right?"_

_He smiled back, his silver eyes stared back at me silently. _

_I knew that look. For I was once like that as well._

_Back when I lost _him.

_Back when I went mad._

_Was I... doing the right thing, after all? I wanted Allen Walker dead, I still want to. Yet now that I stare at his face, I felt pity._

_He was still so young. _

_Sure he could not fix everything, but at least he could pay back for his mistake by other methods. _

_Well, that and there's another reason —_

_We both fell in love with a leaf tribe._

_I failed to protect my love, my mistake was that I was too careless. If I was careful enough, would I have live happily with _him _now?_

_I wanted to know._

_._

_"Well, good luck, you two."_

_._

_If you somehow manage to stay alive after this, show me a miracle._

_A miracle where flowers can love a leaf tribe without paying any price._

_._

**Neah D Campbell **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He held onto the red-haired leaf tribe in his hands, closing his eyes to focus more on pushing those agonizing feeling in him down.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

He could remember the faces of his leaf tribes as they witnessed his "death" back in the past, back when he was freshly plucked off the tree branch. He could see it all, disbelieved, despair — everything leaf tribes should not have felt. He knew what they were thinking about. He knew that they were feeling betrayed.

He failed them.

_He failed Yuu._

He tried to go back to his leaf tribes, _to his Yuu. _The humans see through his actions and crushed him into powder when he was unprepared. Even so, he was reaching out to them during his last moment. He was unsure if his leaf tribes could see him anymore in that state, he just wished that his now powdered-form body could somehow go back to them and stayed by their side.

_Let me go back to him!_

He could feel the wind finally responding to his commands. Relieved washed through him, he could sense the light of hope shone on him. Yet, a cold feeling washed through his now powdered body, turning him into a liquid-type substance. _At this rate I can't go back using the wind!_ He struggled and struggled but it was all in vain. Swallowed by something, he lost conscious. When he woke up, he remembered nothing about his real identity being a flower.

_No._

He could see some images of his past. He lied to himself. The truth was…

…..

….

…

..

.

He did not try to remember his leaf tribes.

He tried to escape from reality.

He felt the painful heart squished feeling one day, he almost lost his mind then. It was so unbearable, so painful to the point he started yelling in the cage. He thought he would die that day. Suddenly, he felt something holding him back from visiting the mad land.

Someone was saved, he could feel it. He was confused back then, but now he understood that feel. One of his leaf tribes was alive, saved by someone back then. Perhaps that was what pulling his mind back to normal. After all, flowers exist only for its leaf tribes. As long as its leaf tribes is still alive, no matter how badly wounded the flower is, it will protect them at all cost.

"So how is it going, white flower?"

He could sense a male stood before him and Lavi, smirking at him with that evil glint in his golden eyes. _A flower... huh? _The male before him walked gracefully towards him, kneading down to touch Lavi then.

"You did a good job trying to save this little leaf tribe here."

The painful feeling was still strongly attacking Allen from the inside, so Allen could only stared back at the flower before him with unfocused eyes.

"You did a really good job." The flower examined Lavi for a while and commented. Slowly, his smirk turned into a mocking smile.

"So good indeed, why did you leave your leaf tribes back then?"

_I was forced to!_

"I...!"

"You knew you can't save them?"

"No! I could but I—"

"You chose not to? Because you knew they can't accept you and that leaf tribe together?"

Allen could hardly understand the flower before him. He could sense the mocking intent towards him, but the flower was wearing such painful expression on his face.

"Hm? Allen Walker, is that it? You let them die off just to be with the one you love?"

He doesn't understand.

Why was this flower smiling and crying at the same time? The mocking smile on his face no longer looked mocking; instead it turned into a painful smile. Can a smile appear to be so hurt?

"You selfish white flower. It was all because of you."

The flower raised Allen up by his neck, chocking him in the process.

"It was all your fault my leaf tribes have to die."

The sudden cut of oxygen supply worsen Allen's weaken condition, his hands reaching to the flower, hoping to get the other flower off his neck.

"It was you that make me a fallen one."

The increasing pressure on his neck, the painful rejection of his mental state that grew stronger in time inside of him, it was too much for his body to handle. It was only a matter of time before he lose control.

_Kanda... Where are you?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The butterfly flew before them, trying to lead them somewhere. Leenalee were too cautious of it, but Kanda knew it well. That butterfly contains the same magic flow as Allen.

It was the lead Allen sent to them.

"Follow it."

Albeit still hesitating, Leenalee followed after Kanda who chased after the butterfly. Kanda was still in breathless mode, but it appeared to be better as the butterfly found them. The closer they are to Allen's location, she could see that Kanda's state improved a lot. _Allen was healing Kanda? But how? He was not beside Kanda at all._

Kanda sprinted as fast as he could. The wind's whispers warned other living things to not get close to that area, but he ignored it. The harsh whispered had managed to slow him down for several times. Yet, he never did stop his steps. Looking ahead at the target, he moved his legs faster.

.

_**Kanda... Where are you?**_

_**.**_

And even faster.

From that voice, Kanda could tell that Allen was slowly reaching his limit. He must get there in time. He _ must._

As long as its leaf tribes is still alive, no matter how badly wounded the flower is, it will protect them at all cost. However what happened to a flower that failed to protect his leaf tribes from the beginning?

He pushed the negative thoughts away, increasing his pace as he did so.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fucking get away from him!"

Neah glanced at the two leaf tribes, his grip tighten even more as he observed the raven-haired leaf tribe's amusing reaction.

"Neah... did you do these?" Staring at the bloodshed around the two flowers, Leenalee could not help but to shiver at the sight. _So this is a flower's power._

"Not me. This white flower did it."

"With what I'm seeing now, it seems like you are the one who did it, not Allen."

"Backing up for your flower, Kanda?" Kanda felt the urge to wipe that smile away from Neah's face.

"_Get away from him, Neah."_

"Or what? You're going to attack me, a former flower?"

Leenalee held Kanda back, shaking her head to Kanda. He knew what she was doing. She was too scared to go against a flower, be it a former one or not.

"3 seconds, Neah. Get away."

"Kanda!"

Neah stared at the two leaf tribe, his grip on the white flower's neck not once relaxing. _He's a little too quiet, this white flower... _Stealing a glance at the flower in his hand, he must admit that he was surprised to see Allen stared back at him such dull eyes. His surprise doubled when the white flower mouthed something to him. Before Neah could react, Allen had pushed him away and released a large amount of magic around them.

"... Allen Walker, you do know even if you self destruct, you can't fix a thing, right?"

Allen simply smiled back in response.

"... I see."

Neah took a step back and started to walk away from the place. He saw Kanda and Leenalee rushing to Allen's side, trying to stop Allen.

"Well, good luck, you two."

Those two would not make it in time.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Let me die."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Oh, before I forgot, Happy New Year! 2015 is here at last~! The diary part for this chapter actually happen after this chapter.  
><strong>_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Cutiepie120048 : You are right! ;)  
><strong>_

_**Akiraki : xD I know that fic. That's one of my favorite fic. Sachoyorui's work are always amazing X3 I'm still waiting for his/her update**_

_**roseahal : Thanks for the support!**_

_**DarkestWritterEver : Glad you enjoy it~! Tyki hm... ((still considering if I should let Tyki or someone else enter the story)) he might come out but no promises yet~**_

_**.**_

_**R&R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**.**_

_Why... does the tree give birth now?_

_My people were cheering so loudly behind me, as the leader, how can I break this news to them?_

_A flower that is born from a dying tree... Can't protect us at all._

_After such long time without a presence of a flower in our leaf tribes, we endured everything. The passing of our people, the insecurity in us when humans passed through this wood. We were fine for so long, so why does the tree only present us a flower now? _

_"Tiedoll, a flower! It's a flower!"_

_My people were so excited for you, dear flower. I wanted to break it to them, I wanted to tell them that you can't save us. With your deformities, you can't. However, when I turned around, I was faced with their hopeful looks. The words were stuck in my throat._

_My people wished for your appearance for so long. _

_Even those on their dead bed came to see you, hope shone so brightly in their eyes. _

_Then, an idea came to me. If I pretend to find out you are deformed in some ways and pointed it out, then they will understand that you can't save us. I was so happy with my idea, until I gently peeled off the protector layer off you._

_"A... white flower?!"_

_"White flower?!"_

_The more beautiful the flower, the stronger they are, these were passed down from the past. _

_You are plain white, a not so beautiful flower to the others. But I know it well, you will be a powerful flower. Not many knew that a flower with monochrome color is stronger than a usual flower. _

_Even so, you are deformed, so you may not be that powerful after all. I could just let the leaf tribes thought that you were a weak flower, but I could not. _

_You are connected to Yuu._

_As much as I hate to admit it, your everything were linked to Yuu._

_Between my son and my people, who should I choose? If I choose my people and let this be, Yuu will be hunted down by my people after this flower dies off. They will surely find out about the relations between Yuu and this flower after this flower die._

_"Tiedoll, the flower is white!"_

_If I choose Yuu— That's it. If I choose Yuu, no one would know this secret. Yuu may be able to force this newly-born flower to use his magic soon. My people will be safe as well._

_"Everyone, listen to me. Our flower is indeed powerful..."_

_I could only hope that I did the right choice._

_._

**Tiedoll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Am I... going to lose him again?_

His hand reached out to the glowing white flower as he yelled out to his flower. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Leenalee reaching out to a red-haired leaf on the ground. He ignored them and focuses entirely on his speed, hoping to reach Allen as soon as possible. Allen placed both his palms on his head, gripping hard on his own white hair as he screamed out in pain. Those once-smooth white strands of his attacked from all angle, using Allen as the centre as they ignored the painful screams of their owner. Kanda bit his lower lips, his eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Tch!"

Rejection was starting.

Unable to withstand the great amount of magic losing control from his frail body, Allen lowered his body to the ground due to his legs that no longer willing to function for him. He gripped harder on his hair, trying to lessen the pain he felt from his inside by creating a larger amount of pain from the outside. He knew it was all in vain, but what else could he do to stop the pain? It hurts so much— So much more painful than the time he lost his legs.

He was a flower without magic. He was a flower that matured so slowly. He did not even manage to speak back then.

So what? At least he tried to do something for his leaf tribes back then. At least he tried to live for them.

True, it was a failure. He still failed them in the end.

But at least he _tried._

As he matured slowly in the human society, his body slowly came to understand the leader of his leaf tribes. His mind was still confused; yet his body understood. Now that he remembered the past, he could only trembled in fear when he remembered what false hope he gave to his leaf tribes back then.

_Why do I only remember now?_

When the leader held his hand out, Allen accepted his hand. Why had Yuu looked so happy when Allen did that? He never did give much thought about it until now.

The connected hands, securing the protection of a flower towards that leaf tribe.

He accepted the leaf tribes as his leaf tribes.

He accepted them and promised to protect them from any death.

Yet, he did nothing to save them from death.

That was the thought that was eating him up from the inside. Every cell in his body was blaming him for the death of his leaf tribes, none of them willing to carry out their respective function for Allen anymore. Erythrocytes in him turning against each other, engulfing everything in contact with them, not even sparing the organs. Allen could feel something feeding on his organs from the inside so roughly, creating intense pain everywhere.

He did not even realize when he lost his voice. Before he knew it, no sound escaped his vocal chords no matter how hard they vibrated against each other. Did he lost his hearings instead? Focusing on his sight once more, he could only see the ground before him. _So I can't even lift my head now, huh? _He was in a half-squatting position with his head down. He could feel his back sitting up straight, his hair lashing out around him, slowly blocking the world from him.

"Allen Walker!"

Was that Kanda's voice he heard?

He lifted his heavy head, trying to have a last look at his only remaining leaf tribe, but his hair was in the way. His lips opened and closed, yet no words could be heard. _Ah, isn't this the same as before? _It was the same as back then. Back then when Yuu communicate with him by mouthing words out to him. He could do the same, if he could see him again one last time, that's it.

_"Yuu... You waited for me, did you not?"_

A smile slowly formed on his face, tears flowed down his cheeks.

_ "Thank you."_

No one could hear his unvoiced words, none of the wind particle were willing to pass the message out.

_"And... Goodbye."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No way... Allen's going to self-destruct?"

Lavi leaned on Leenalee as the both of them witness everything from a safe distance. They knew they could do nothing to help, so they decided to get out of Allen's way. Watching from a safe distance was the best answer for them. Lavi knew that Allen may went mad after killing leaf tribes, but he certainly did not expect Allen to commit suicide.

"... He did betray his leaf tribes after all." Even their time together was short, Leenalee knew that Allen actually cared for his leaf tribes a lot. He may lose his memories, though the reason why Allen could not remember his leaf tribes remained as a mystery to her, she could see that he actually love his leaf tribes. Well, if he doesn't, he won't be choosing suicide now, would he?

Lavi on the other hand was trying his best to patch the puzzle pieces together. Another flower had appeared when Allen healed him, mentioning that Allen left his own leaf tribes, resulting in the destruction of the leaf tribes of that other flower as well. So Allen... abandoned his own leaf tribes? No, it just does not make any sense! He, Lavi Bookman, was just a random leaf tribe that come across Allen and look how much Allen do for him! That must be a misunderstanding somewhere regarding Allen leaving his leaf tribes. He was sure of it. He will support Allen and stay by the white flower's side.

None of the flowers were willing to take him in anyway, so why not staying with a flower that does not mind your ability to use magic? With that in mind, Lavi nodded to himself and looked at Allen once more. _I still need to stop him from killing himself first..._

Right, what can a leaf tribe do to stop a flower from committing suicide?

Nothing.

Oh great, what to do now.

Deciding to loosen the mood, Lavi started, "... This may not be the best timing, Lena. Don't you think Allen look beautiful from here?"

From their view, Allen was acting as the core, with his hair blooming outwards, just like a beautiful blooming white flower. The glowing just added to his beauty, creating an illusion where the flower looked so pure.

"Beautiful... Yet lonely." Leenalee agreed and added her own comment on her view.

"To think a dying flower could be this beautiful— Is that the leaf tribe named "Kanda" over there?" Lavi widened his eyes as he spotted a familiar-looking leaf tribe near the dying flower. When he received no answer from the female leaf tribe, he turned around to find an equally shocked Leenalee.

"That idiot! Did he not know it's dangerous to get close to a dying flower?! He could be killed!"

"Wait, Lena! This does not seem right."

Any leaf tribes that get close to Allen right now should either be dead or weaken to their worst state, so why does this "Kanda" leaf tribe looked stronger as he approach the flower?

"...!"

Both leaf tribes never thought they would live to witness such sight.

It was a taboo for them, something just as serious as leaf tribes manage to use magic.

"Did you... see that just now, Lavi?" Lavi could only nod in response.

The blinding glow from the flower dimmed down slowly. They were shocked to find no sign of destruction anywhere. Even the flower that tried to commit suicide was safe in Kanda's arms, appearing to be exhausted from the amount of magic he handled.

"Lena, just a while back then..."

"... Their hair connects."

Leenalee's confirmation was all it need to prove that it was not an illusion Lavi saw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Bless protection unto us, dear flower!"_

_I held my trembling hand out for you, silently praying that you will not take it into your hand._

_You did not, I was so relieved and troubled. Troubled because I could not stop the passing of my people; relieved because I hate tying a flower down by force._

_Accepting the hand of the leader of a leaf tribe, was a contract between the flower and the leaf tribes. A contract that connects the flower with his leaf tribes together till death of every single last one of the leaf tribes. When a flower was born, they belong to no one. They get to choose who to protect as their precious ones. However, when a flower accepted the hand of the leader of leaf tribes, the flower belonged to that leaf tribe forever. Only death could break the contract. In other words, leaf tribes tied their protector to them all the time by holding their hand out to their protector and wished the flower to accept their out-stretched hand._

_For my people, no matter how much I hope not to do this, I still need to. _

_My people are too weak to defend themselves now._

_"We will wait for you, flower." A promise that exists only as a decoration, perhaps I should not have said it?_

_._

**Tiedoll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What do you mean by "good bye", Allen?!"

_I can hear? _Allen snapped his eyes open and was greeted by a raging Kanda before him. The pain was becoming somewhat bearable out of a sudden. _And what's this warm feeling I'm feeling? _His exhausted body was still in no shape to get up. Reading the situation, Kanda forced his way through his hair and embraced Allen tightly in his arms. He could feel his hair merging with something similar.

"...Huh?"

Kanda took a strand of his cobalt-colored hair to Allen, slowly turning them around to show Allen the silver strand that merged together with the cobalt hair perfectly.

"This—"

"Rest for now, moyashi."

Why did their hair merge? How did Kanda manage to push the pain out of his body? He had so many questions he wanted to ask Kanda. Yet, Kanda's annoyed glare shut him up.

"Rest, we'll talk when you wake up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Today, I held my hand out once again. __Again, I expected you to ignore my hand. _

_I was wrong._

_You accepted my hand._

_I was so shocked I was immobilize, the loud cheering behind me was the one that shook me awake. Looking up at your face, you appear to be clueless. I wanted to yell at you. I wanted to cry out so badly._

_If you are clueless, why accept my hand?_

_Why did you accept it?!_

_"...With these joined hands, I now demand protection of this flower among my tribes."_

_Now that you are tied to us, how can I slip you away with Yuu when we all die in the future?_

_How can I secretly let you live with Yuu as we die off?_

_._

**Tiedoll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Tiedoll's POV this time. Seems like Tiedoll figure out your relationship between Allen a looooooong time ago, Kanda xD He even planned to let the two of you live together in the future! ((What a good father, he can even accept his son in love with a flower TVT )) But we can't blame Allen too. He's deaf back then (.) As for Kanda, he knew nothing about his father's plan.  
><strong>

**REVIEWS**

**inuyashamunkey : Glad you enjoy this fic~!  
><strong>

**cutiepie120048 : xD Did you forget that you're a human too? (( actually I too forgot about it sometimes when I read supernatural novels ^0^lll ))**

**Akiraki : Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter is nice too~!**

**Faith : Oh my god... I'm so not looking at "moyashi" the same way anymore xD ((ROFL)) Oh, and thanks for reviewing~!**

**DarkestWritterEver : I'm really sorry, but Tyki will not be appearing ((YET)) QAQ You might need to wait a few chapters to see him entering the story like a boss.**

**.**

**R&R**

**UnheardSalvation**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**.**_

The dark sky was all he saw when Allen opened his eyes that night. At first, he wanted to sit up and move his body a bit to avoid getting cramps. He then dismissed that thought as soon as he realized how exhausted his body was. Not to mention how comfortable it was for him to lean against the warm body near him. An arm was hanged around his waist, securing his sleeping position where he was curled up against Kanda. Their hair was undone, both his and Kanda's, he realized. He expected to meet with a tangle mess between their hair, but when he turned his head slightly to look around, he was surprised to find their hair in perfect condition. Although they no longer connect together, they still curled up against some other strands of different color.

Focusing his sight a little further, he found Lavi and Leenalee sleeping on a tree branch near them. Both of them leaning against each other, maintaing their balance on the tree branch as they do so. Allen moves a strand of his hair towards Lavi, careful not to wake him up as he checked up Lavi's wound, using his hair as a connecting wire. The hair curled its way up the male leaf tribe's arm and penetrated itself into the small scar gently before sending some blood samples of the patient back to its owner.

_He healed up, _Allen whispered to himself and let out a breath of relieve as he retreated his hair from the sleeping leaf tribe.

The arm around his waist tightens suddenly, alerting Allen of Kanda's presence beside him once again. When he turned his head back to face Kanda, all he could see was Kanda's sleeping face. With a smile on his face, Allen curled against his leaf tribe more. He was responded with a tighter grip on his waist and as well as the heavy feeling on his hair. He glanced sideways, observing how Kanda's strand curled up tighter against his hair.

It was such a weird feeling. It wasn't unpleasant, that was for sure. The more he feels it, the more he feels his cheeks burning up. _What's happening? _It felt so good... But how— why did it feel good?

Allen tried doing the same thing back to Kanda's hair and regretted it immediately. He started to feel an increase in his heartbeat rate and shortness of breath. Soon, he was gasping softly, his hands unconsciously gripping onto Kanda's clothes.

"...Allen?" Apparently, that action of his woke Kanda up as well. For some unknown reason, Kanda suddenly cut himself off and turned his head away, avoiding Allen's stare. Allen could feel Kanda's arm tremble slightly on his waist. He soon heard soft heavy breathing from Kanda's direction.

He was not sure what made him move his stare to Kanda's ears, he just did, naturally.

Kanda's ears were red.

"Allen... Stop doing that." The words came out in slight gasp. Before long, Allen felt Kanda's hair retreating back to their owner's back, uncurling themselves from Allen's hair. Puzzled, Allen stared and waited patiently for his leaf tribe's explanation. The blush on his face slowly fading away and his breathing as well as his heartbeat rate return to normal. After taking a deep breath, Kanda turned back to his flower, still avoiding Allen's stare.

"Don't ever do that again, Allen."

"... Why not?"

"... Who gave you the idea to... you know, curling your hair against mine?"

"You were doing it to me."

Silence rang out loudly.

"Just... don't do it to anyone."

"So I can only do it with you?" At this, Kanda appeared to be surprised, happy even, and then soon he looked... troubled?

After seems like years of waiting, Kanda sighed to himself. "Promise me you won't do it to anyone," he said.

"Even you?"

"...If you're expecting an answer for that, you can give it up."

Somehow, he had the feeling Kanda was feeling embarrassed. Even when he described what happened to Lavi and Leenalee, he could not receive any reason to Kanda's action. Lavi rolled on the ground, laughing so loudly with his hands clutching onto his stomach. Leenalee, on the other hand, looked as troubled as Kanda. She struggled in the inside for a while before decided to place her palm onto Allen's shoulder, smiling a gentle smile to the white flower.

"You will know when you grow up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lavi."

Said red-haired leaf tribe still rolling on the ground, laughing so loudly he could feel his stomach aching.

"Lavi."

"HAHAHAHA—"

"Lavi, seriously."

"BUT ALLEN JUST ASKED THAT! LENA, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

"Yeah, I heard him."

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"

She could already feel the glares from a certain cobalt-haired leaf tribe burning holes onto her back, along with a curious stare of their current flower.

Allen had accepted them as his leaf tribes now, thus allowing them to follow Allen in his journey, much to Kanda's dismay. For days, they could feel Kanda glaring at them, as if trying to scare them away from their side. The situation turned worst when Allen decided to ask Leenalee and Lavi why he can't connect his hair with others but Kanda.

Thanks to his sharp hearing, that sentence shocked Kanda so hard, he almost banged onto the tree before him. Well, he will if Allen did not stop him in time.

Lavi started laughing as soon as Allen finished asking so she was the one left to answer Allen's question. As those silver eyes stared into her soul, she gulped nervously. Kanda was already glaring harder at her at the side, she was unsure if she should be the one telling Allen this. How should she break it to Allen that it actually meant the two are exchanging genes through their hair as it connects? It's the same as making out when the hair connects. Yet, it can heal any deadly injuries of both partners. So, she was slightly confuse herself.

Flowers only connect their hair when they mate or during emergency, for instant, healing each other. As Leenalee understands it, connecting hair means making out or healing. How about hair curling against each other? That's plain intimate movement between two lovers. Or, in human language, some call it the "making out without making out". Human language was always confusing to her, so she did not understand it fully either.

That aside, leaf tribes could not control their hair at all, yet Kanda manage to do it with Allen, to the extend _connecting _it. Perhaps because Kanda and Allen are connected?

Anyhow, she was okay with Kanda merging his hair with Allen's back then because it was an act to save Allen. However, to think that Kanda would wound his hair with Allen's as he sleep... That's the same as molesting... Oh damn it, how should she tell Allen all this?!

She battled inside her head, struggling to find the right answer.

"You will know when you grow up."

Let's just hope Allen mange to get someone else, like _Kanda Yuu, _to explain fully what it means to him. Now, she should think of something to stop Lavi from continue his laughter. If not, they will most probably having rabbit stew for dinner.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before they knew it, they reached their destination—the place where the Eastern leaf tribes used to stay. It was Kanda who announced their arrival. The leaf tribes started building shelter for themselves, while their flower wander around the woods, eager to gather his past memories with Kanda before he died in the past. The humans were long gone, so the woods were in safe condition for them to stay. For safety purpose, they even disguised themselves and slipped into the nearest human village, which took them 2 days to reach from the woods, to confirm that none of the humans coming across this wood find out about their identity.

With the absence of humans and other leaf tribes or flowers, they were free to use their magic as they please.

It was like a paradise to them.

Lavi and Leenalee getting along with the plants and animals in the woods; Allen and Kanda spending time together beside the lake, all the while guarding the safety of the woods. Sometimes, a human or two would try to enter their wonderland, but none of them manage to live through a certain leaf tribe and his flower's trap.

Kanda could still sense a certain flower watching them from a distance. He was worried at first, but he soon let his guard down, seeing that Neah never strike them.

"Kanda, there's another child at the borderline of the wood!" Allen's voice snapped him awake from his thoughts. He swirled around, walking towards Allen to the direction of the new addition of member to their wood.

He knew that it was Neah who left the child here, as usual. Neah would leave some unwanted leaf tribes of other places to their woods all the time. He was worried initially, but when he caught Neah's face when Allen accepts the new members with a gentle smile, he chose to dismiss his negative thoughts.

It seems like Neah was on their side secretly.

When Allen found out about Neah's presence, he managed to convince Neah staying in the woods with them as well.

Slowly, Allen's leaf tribes' population increased and a clan was formed.

A clan with two flowers.

A clan with magic using leaf tribes.

It was peaceful for a period of time, until someone passed the words around.

.

_A new clan?_

_Yes, leaf tribes use magic there._

_._

None of them realize, the peaceful time they enjoyed, was actually the calm before a storm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I feel... uneasy.  
><em>

_Looking to my sides, leaf tribes were getting along. None of them afraid of magic anymore._

_They started to accept themselves._

_It's a good thing, so why am I feeling such premonition?_

_The tugging in my heart was so strong. _

_Especially when I see the interaction between Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu._

_Ah, I see. I miss you._

_I miss you so much I'm feeling jealous of the couple before me._

_If only, we could end up like them._

_If only, I could hide my feelings well enough back then..._

_Say, Tyki, did you ever regret your choice?_

_Did you regret..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Falling in love with me?_

_._

**Neah D Campbell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : The calm before the storm~ **_

**_REVIEWS_  
><strong>

**_Silent Death Walker : Hope you enjoy this chapter too! _**

**_OtakuShipping : Well, now you know what connecting hair means :3 Kanda oh Kanda, you just have to connect your hair too when asleep? xD_**

**_candy crackpot : Nope nope nope. Neah will still in the story so no worries~ As for Kanda's truth, I've revealed it the chapters before ^^lll Under the diary named "Yuu K". As for other character, I still can't confirm anything. Hope this chapter is nice as well~_**

**_DarkestWritterEver : No worries. This is not the official entrance of Tyki yet. This is just like a prologue for his entrance :)_**

**_._**

**_R&R_**

**_UnheardSalvation_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**.**_

_The new clan in the East?_

_Why yes, I heard the leaf tribes use magic there._

_Indeed, why didn't their flower stop them?_

_... Two monochrome-colored flowers? It is rare enough to have one monochrome-colored flower, but two?_

_This is wrong._

_Even their leaf tribes are corrupted._

_Wrong wrong wrong—_

_Nothing is right in that clan._

_Yes, I understand your worries, my flower._

_Well then, shall we—_

_— destroy it?_

_._

**M. T**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Allen stared at his leaf tribes from above, a large smile on his face. He was currently hiding in a tree, he had melted his being into the tree and look at the world from the sight of a tree. From the outside, it looked just like a normal tree, however, in the inside, Allen could hear every sound around the tree and feel every movement felt by the tree. He coexisted with the tree, just like a harmless parasite that stayed in their host's body temporary before leaving its host alone and unharmed.

It was a new technique Neah had taught him.

With this new ability, he could hide from anyone. Well, aside from a certain black flower. That was the only disadvantage of this new ability, Allen thought. Especially in a situation like this...

"Allen Walker. Come out now."

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear.

Maybe if he remained silent, Neah would leave? The surrounding leaf tribes gathered slowly, curiously staring at the tree Neah stared. Some of the younger leaf tribes even pulled on Neah's sleeve to get Neah to explain to them what was happening, in which was ignored totally by the black flower.

He saw Neah sighing before blending his hand into the tree Allen was hiding in, searching for Allen in the tree. Before long, he felt a strand of Allen's hair and pulled it forcefully, causing Allen to fall out of the tree in pain. He heard the elder leaf tribes snickering in the background before leading children away from them.

"Allen Walker, where do you think you're going?"

"... Well, Kanda said that he was going to patrol the woods—"

"I told him you are having training with me today."

... So that's why Kanda kept ignoring his calls today!

Since Neah joined them, he had spent time teaching Allen magic every now and then. As much as he hated teaching, Neah could not stand a flower that can't even control their magic fully, seeing that it will be a disadvantage to them if anything bad ever happen. And so, Allen received a mentor. For that, he was grateful, but sometimes, he felt that Neah was just trying to stop Kanda and him from interacting. Neah would appear randomly and "kidnapped" Allen away from Kanda with the excuse "I'm training him today".

Alright, maybe he over think a little.

Neah is doing this for their safety, he convinced himself once again.

Still, he is so killing Kanda for ignoring his calls later.

"Allen, I taught you telepathy for emergency purpose, not for secretly sending _love letter."_

Allen could only drop his head obediently and followed behind Neah.

"So erm... What are we learning today?"

"Death."

Well, he certainly did not expect a topic like that.

He did not like the sound of it, not one bit. And by Neah's expression, he could guess that it was the same for Neah.

"Tell me Allen, what do you think happen to a leaf tribe when they die?"

"They... disappear?" Allen answered with uncertainty.

"How?"

"They rot and return to the nature."

"What if that leaf tribe has a life partner?"

Now that was a question Allen never thought of. He always knew that when things die, they rot and return to nature, but then what happen to their other half?

"That partner will stay by his or her grave, refusing to eat or drink until they die beside the grave." Knowing that his apprentice knew nothing of the answer, he answered.

"That's... loyal." Allen had always thought that the other will grieve for their partner for a time being and moved on, guess he was wrong all along.

"Indeed they are. When leaf tribes found their partner, they stay with them forever. If they exist in a place they could not reach out to each other, they will went mad after a period of time. Some would even lose their mind just to get out and meet their partner again. Some say that it was a called "love spell", some say that it was their "connection". Whichever it is, just remember that you should never separate leaf tribes from their partner if you want them to stay loyal to you."

"Understood. Then what about us?"

"What about us?"

"When we die, what happen? Do we rot and return to nature as well?"

"Not exactly. When a flower die, their remains will burst into the tinniest particles and spread among his or her leaf tribes as a temporary protection until the next flower is born to protect those leaf tribes. When a new flower is born, those particles will be reabsorb by the tree and strengthen the new flower even more. However, if a flower has a life partner, what happen?"

"The remains will protect his or her partner instead of their leaf tribes?"

Nodding at Allen's answer, Neah explained more, "Yes. When a flower dies and burst into tiny particles, those particles would be sent to the one they cared for the most by their bond."

"What if the particles never reach the partner?"

"..."

"...Neah?"

"...That means they are either not dead yet, or they were destroyed completely..."

"... You mumbled something at the end did you not?"

"Shut up."

Truth to be told, Allen heard what Neah mumbled at the end. He just wanted to make sure. Kanda had told him that Neah was in love with his leaf tribe too, but that leaf tribe died. Did those particles never reach Neah?

Sighing to himself, Allen smiled sadly for Neah.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Or that you are not the one they love after all."  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I went to the East today. My flower was worry for the new rising clan._

_I see, so those rumors about leaf tribes here can use magic are real after all._

_Won't their flowers feel insecure? What if one of these leaf tribes wished to take over the clan?_

_Ops, my bad. They have two flowers. And they are both monochrome-colored. Taking over is nearly impossible, huh?_

_The white flower... Still a newbie. He won't be a threat to us, that's for sure._

_The black flower however, even I could feel the crazy amount of magic he handled when he trained the white flower from this far. _

_Now I'm lost. Why would a flower this strong coexisting with a newbie? _

_Is this white flower his child or something?_

_As curiosity got the better side of me, I moved a little closer to have a better look at the black flower's face._

_Golden eyes, curly black hair?_

_Why does that description sounds so familiar?_

_Suddenly, I got a feeling that I did not like the fact that this black flower is the parent to that white flower._

_"… Neah?"_

_"Neah" huh? So that's his name. Though I'm a little annoyed that I find out his name from that white flower. Moving my sight to the white flower and back to my black flower several times, I've decided._

_Nope, I don't like it at all, their relationship._

_Whatever it is._

_._

**M. T**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter... Will try to update as soon as possible... This year is such a busy year **_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**OtakuShipping : You will know in future chapters~ ;)  
><strong>_

_**DarkestWritterEver : Glad you like it~**_

_**Candy Crackpot : Oooooo that's what you meant. Sorry about that xD The reason will be revealed in the future chapters. Hope you don't mind waiting ;)**_

_**.**_

_**R&R**_

_**UnheardSalvation**_


End file.
